Oh the hectic life in Konoha!
by ChibiTennie-chan
Summary: 'Son, you have to court the one you are bound to by the 20th of September, 2010. If you fail to do so, your Sharingan will slowly begin to deteriorate. Her name is...' Here the letter ended abruptly. 'Hn.' I banged my head against the wall. 'I'm screwed.'
1. We meet at last!

**Oh the hectic life in Konoha!! **

**Authors Note: **Hey peoples!! I was really bored and started to write this. This is my first fanfic so Please don't flame me!!

**Disclaimer: **Oh how I wish I owned Naruto! But no, he and his sexiness belong to Kishimoto! 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sasuke's POV**

I halted as I set my eyes on the Leaf Village. A weight settled on my chest as the memories came flooding back. I shook my head not wanting to think about that for the moment. As for now, I should be coming up with a plan not to get myself executed. I was a missing-ninja after all. With sheer determination, I coaxed my body to move forward. I glumly rethought my reasoning for coming back to Konoha.

_**Flashback**_

_Sneering, I wrenched my blood coated katana out of the older Uchiha's body. I stared down at Itachi's now dead body with a sense of pride. I had finally gotten revenge for my clan. I had tortured Itachi like the dog he was until he died. I had finally paid him back for the massacre of my clan, the Uchiha clan. After cleaning my katana, I began to walk out of the forest where our deadly fight had taken place. I didn't make it past the tree 1 meter away from me before I collapsed._

'_The bloody bastard was hard to kill. Harder than Orochimaru anyways.' I thought, inwardly smirking at my triumph over the snake sanin. 'Now what do I do? I've killed Orochimaru and Itachi, gained more power but there is no way in hell that I'm going to revive my clan at a mere 18 years old! Hmm, maybe I could go back to Konoha, pass the years and when I'm ready, I can think of more than 2 girls who would like to help me rebuild my clan.' I thought, smirking as an image of bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes flashed across my mind. 'Oh yes, they would definitely help me with that.' My decision made, I let my mind drift out of consciousness and let out a sigh of relief as the pain from the many wounds I had received eased. I drifted away thinking of piercing blue and shimmering green eyes. (__**A/N If you didn't know, he was thinking about Naruto and Sakura)**__ I, Uchiha Sasuke, was going back to Konoha!_

_**End Flashback**_

I shook my head at my own stupidity. It was then that I noticed something……….since when did I have so many emotions? At least I had an excuse this one time; I was wounded and sleep deprived. I cleared my mind and decided to pay more attention to where I was going as my head hit a branch. Very hard. I dropped to the ground to inspect the wound. It was then that I felt it and I froze.

There was a chakra signature nearby, approaching me. I quickly placed a genjutsu around myself knowing that if it was a Konoha ninja that they would think I was here to attack the village. As the person came into sight, I saw a bob of red hair and green eyes. I only had time to hear a whispered "Midori me sagusu,"**(A/N. **This is **one** of Sakura's bloodline jutsus. It means green eyed search**)** before a flash of agony went through my back and it took me a minute to realize that I was slammed up against a tree.

Hot breath brushed my shoulder and a voice hissed in my ear, "Nice try Sasuke-san. I know its you." '_What the hell?_' I thought, frozen in shock and confusion. '_That was a __**first class**__ genjutsu! Even Orochimaru didn't see through it! Who the __**hell**__ is this girl?' _

**End Sasuke's POV**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sakura's POV**

I sat in front of my mirror, giving my bubblegum pink hair one final brush before pulling it into a bun. I sighed and took one final glance at my normal reflection before pulling a red wig over my hair. My piercing green eyes shone with excitement as I changed from my usual training attire into normal village clothes. I was to go on a **A rank **mission! Just the thought sent shivers of anticipation down my spine. I always loved a good mission. Finally ready, I made my way to the Hokage tower.

'_It's such a wonderful morning!_' I thought as I took in the clear blue skies, gentle winds and early morning cries of a few birds. All this was ruined by a shout fro behind me,

"**THERE YOU ARE MY YOUTHFUL CHEERYBLOSSOM! IT'S SO YOUTHFUL TO SEE YOU UP EARLY THIS MORNING!! WOULD YOU CARE TO JOIN ME FOR A YOUTHFUL DATE ON THIS LOVELY MORNING?! **Came the booming voice of non-other than Rock Lee. I sighed. '_Well there goes my nice, quiet morning!_' Sulking, I wondered why the guy never gave up! Even when Sasuke left the village……………. '_**NO**_!' I cried defiantly in my mind. '_I __**refuse**__ to think about the bloody bastard! I gave up on him a long time ago and I'm certainly not going to think about him now!'_ Proud of myself I thought back to when I had made the decision to give up on Sasuke.

_**Flashback**_

"_Naruto, I spared your life on a whim before. But now I'm going to take it on a whim." Sasuke's cold voice echoed through me until it finally sunk in and when he reached for his katana, I felt the hate burning inside of me! I thought of doing many torturous things to that Uchiha. 'How __**dare**__ he threaten to kill my brother figure?!' That was when my utter dislike for Uchiha Sasuke formed._

_**End flashback**_

If I ever saw the goddamned man I would make him pay! Before I knew it, I was at Tsunade shishou's office. My master looked up when I entered and smiled. I returned a cheerful one and after brief chatting, the information on my mission was given. "Haruno Sakura, you are given the mission to provide backup to the sand country as they are in battle. Ensure that your disguise is convincing and constantly displayed. You will be traveling as a common villager and are not to use **any** form of ninjutsu until you approach the battle field. Is everything clear?" the Hokage asked, obviously reluctant to send one of the village's two best ninja out.

"Hai Tsunade-sama. I understand everything." I replied, excitement once again my most prominent emotion.

"Very well. I expect you to return in two weeks. And Sakura, be careful." She said as I was halfway out the door. With a determined look on my face I nodded and set out to complete my mission as fast as possible. I grabbed my bags and head out for the village gates. I waved goodbye to one of my close friends, Genma, and stepped out of the gates bordering Konoha.

'_I was right'_ I thought, _'today is beautiful_!' Running, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing against my face. Big mistake! I only managed to dodge the oncoming branch by dropping directly to the forest ground. I maneuvered my body so that my landing caused no sound. You never knew what was awaiting you in the forests. I bowed to an imaginary audience as they applauded me for my successful drop. '_Thank you! Thank you!_ _Wait, why is one of them booing me???_ _**APPLAUD DAMMIT YOU PATHETIC PERSON**__!!!'_ Inner Sakura shouted. Catching myself I thought '_I can't believe I'm gonna say this but maybe Tenten was right. __Maybe__ I do need therapy_!' I took a step forward and froze.

My body filled with emotion as I sensed a **very **familiar chakra. _'Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here!!??' _Before me stood a man with white hair and brown eyes. '_Okay Saku! Make sure that it's him before you do something stupid!' _ I took a deep breath and focused all my chakra to my eyes. "Midori me sagusu." I whispered, activating one of my bloodline jutsus. It could see through all types of genjutsu and locate someone by finding their chakra signals. It was like the Byakuugan **(A/N** The Hyuuga Bloodline limit**) **except she only hada 315 degree vision. However, she could see chakra networks well enough to know that the person in front of her was **most ****definitely**__Uchiha Sasuke!

'_Ok! Now that I know that it's him I can do something stupid!!!! I can't believe the bastard thought that a genjutsu would fool me! He's gonna pay for that!' _And with that thought, I ran up to him, applying the years of training my speed into my task and rammed him into the tree trunk behind him with a force that showed my current anger.

"Nice try Sasuke-san. I know its you." I let the venom seep into my voice as I hissed my first words to him in years. I saw the shock register on his face. '_That self centered, egotistical bastard! He didn't even think someone could beat him! Well, we'll see about that!' _

And so the battle begins!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sooooo!!?? Enjoying it?? Please tell me! If you think I should continue this story just click the cute wittle review button there!! **

**Warning: next chappie's gonna have some (a lot) of Japanese in it! But have no fear ChibiTennie-chan is here! I'll have translations!! The next chap has a ****lot ****of fighting!**

**Sorry about any mistakes! Luv ya! Review!!!!!!! ******


	2. The Battle!

**Oh the hectic life in Konoha! **

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys for adding the story to your alerts!!! I'm soo happy, I love you guys sooo much! Though I was kinda hopin for some more reviews! Anyhoo, enjoy the chappie! Whoop, girl power!!! Sorry that I took so long to update but I gave you a long chappie so you can't complain!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Hinata and Kishimoto do!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

_**The Battle!**_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke tried desperately to get a good look at the girl pinning him to the tree. This was a **VERY** awkward situation for said Uchiha. Never in 3 years had anyone beaten him………….much less a girl. Sasuke slowly felt his pride deplete! 'Great_, I'm being pinned to the tree by a __**GIRL**__!__I'm losing my touch!' _the prodigy thought, his self pity momentarily flickering across his face. **(ChibiTennie-chan: **Tch, sexist bastard!**) **What hefailed to realize was the majorly pissed off kunoichi in front of him, who did not miss the wave of self pity.

**End Normal POV**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sakura's POV**

'_Oh that man has some SERIOUS nerve! I ought to show that sexist __**bastard **__just what I can do!' _Inner Sakura cheered, wanting some violence. '_Hmm, I know I have to carry him back to Konoha, but who says he has to be in good condition? __Mwa ha ha ha ha…………..Okay, I do need therapy!' _

I lodged Sasuke to the tree with 4 kunai and he eyed me warily, probable wondering what I was going to do to him now. In reply, I gave him a sadistic smirk.

'_**Oh yeah! You in for it now jerk!'** _Inner Saku screamed. '_Shut up and let me beat his ass already!!' _I screamed back.

Sasuke's eyes widened in awe as both my hands, moving separately, formed different seals with a speed that even Kakashi-sensei envied. Smirking once more, I whispered "Tatsumaki hakai no jutsu." **(Translation: **Raging tornado)

Sasuke just barely managed to dodge my jutsu and broke away from the kunai with sheer force. Of course I was expecting this; I mean it's **Sasuke** we're talking about. I had already formed the seals and was sending another one his way. This one hit him, though not quite as hard as I would have liked.

I felt my eyes widen as he smirked smugly and said "Shindai moeagaru no jutsu." His body engulfed in flames and something like a fire covered bed eased his landing. He got up and dusted himself off, not a scratch on his body. **(A/N **The jutsu translates to Bed of Flames**)**

'_Oh yeah! This is gonna be __**GOOD**__!'_ I thought and got myself into serious battle mode.

**End Sakura's POV**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke smirked again seeing the awe on said kunoichi's face. '_Damn, she's good, but not good enough. I guess I should activate it now.'_

"Sharingan!" The Uchiha bloodline activated. His eyes turned red and instead of 3, 4 tiny commas surrounded his retina.

"Humph, so you're finally taking me seriously." Sakura said, secretly shocked at the additional comma. '_So he's improved'_ she thought. "I guess I'll make this worth your while. Mizu: Gokaku no jutsu!" she cried. A large ball of water erupted from her mouth. Half a second later, she was forming seals. "Tatsumaki hakai no jutsu!" Gushes of wind came out of her mouth, heading towards the water ball.

Sasuke's eyes widened as realization of what she was doing sank in. '_Damn, she's combining the water and wind jutsus! I can't get hit with that or I'm dead! _He evaded all the slices of water, sharpened with wind, with the help of his Sharingan. '_My turn_'

"Rai senbon!" Sasuke's deep voice rumbled out. **(Translation: **lightning needles.**) **Sakura's eyes widened as needles of lightning came at her from all directions.

"Kaze tate no jutsu!" Sakura cried. **(Translation:** wind armour**) **A waver in the air was the only evidence of a jutsu being used. That and of course the fact that all the rai senbon seemingly disappeared into thin air. Sakura smirked at Sasuke's shocked expression. "Wind is the only thing that can conquer lightning, ne Sasuke-san."

Composing himself and panting hard, a new realization hit Sasuke. '_Damn, she has all the appropriate elements to beat mine! I'm running low on chakra; I need to end this now! I guess I go to hand to hand combat. Let's see how good this woman is in a real battle!' _Sasuke smirked, pulling out his katana. "Let's get serious. I'm wasting my time fighting you." He said, in a monotonous voice. His usual stoic face was back and he seemed to have a plan.

"Good! I was starting to get bored going easy on you!" Sakura replied, her voice cold and void of any emotion. '_He still thinks I'm a waste of time! Okay he is really pissing me off! I'm not gonna go easy on him.' _

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as she pulled out her own katana, though it was oddly shaped. Who the **hell** was she? She was actually wearing down **the Uchiha Sasuke! **However,he didn't miss the new fire in her eyes and he felt something that may have been a titch of fear. Not wanting to linger on that feeling, Sasuke wasted no time and rushed in, katana raised to strike, at Sakura. She raised her own katana, blocking his attack and kneed him in the gut.

Sasuke flew back only coming to a stop when he smashed into a boulder. He stood up and inspected the wound on his left hand. He had used his shoulder to brace his fall and it resulted in a long, fairly deep gash on his left hand from his shoulder to his elbow. After his inspection of the wound as complete, he once more focused his attention on the battle_. 'Where is she vulnerable?' _He quickly found her weak spot and set out to attack, using his infamous speed.

'_Yes! I actually injured him! Crap! Where'd he go?'_ Sakura thought, unable to locate the Uchiha. "Midori me sagusu!" she whispered, once again activating her bloodline jutsu.** (A/N: **If you forgot, it means Green eyed search.**) '**_Shit! He's right behind me!'_ Spinning quickly, she jumped away from the attack. Sasuke, anticipating this, came in for another strike with his katana. The attack hit home as Sakura staggered back clutching her bleeding right side. Sakura retreated further and stopped when she was about 20 meters from Sasuke. She closed her eyes and a green glow surrounded her hand where she held her wound.

'_No way! She knows medical ninjutsu too! Damn, she's good!' _Sasuke thought, eyes slightly widening to show his shock.

Sakura looked up after a minute of healing herself and removed her hand to show the wound partially healed. _'I can't heal it fully, I don't have the time. Sasuke still has to learn not to underestimate the enemy!' _

Sasuke recovered from his shock and dove in with his katana, swiveling at the last moment to catch her off guard in her back. The slash made across her back wasn't deep or long. He had barely nicked her! _'I can't win the fight if I'm fooling around! I have to stop sparing this woman! I could have pushed my katana straight through her back.'_ Realizing he needed the extra chakra boost, he activated the cursed seal. Black marks spread across his body and wing grew from his back. He had gone straight into stage 2 of the cursed seal!

Sakura smirked her gratitude. She was finally being taken seriously! Now was the time to show the hidden power of her katana. She made a full 360 spin and came to a halt, swinging the katana around her body. Her forehead creased in concentration as she abruptly brought the katana up. Grasping the handle with her both hands, she pulled it in both directions. The katana split to form two blades. Engraved on both blades was a symbol that caught Sasuke's eye. It was a tiger, carved with full detail and in the background was a cherry blossom. (**A/N Major important people!!) **

'_Most likely a clan symbol'_ he thought. '_Yet why does it seem so important?'_ Shaking his head he focused on the battle only to realize the kunoichi was missing. '_Shit! You've gotta stop spacing out if you want to win!' _A shadow fell on top of him and only then was the location of the kunoichi revealed. She was above him!

"Kaze yaiba." The deathly low of her voice was enough to run shivers down his spine. **(Translation:** Wind Blade**)**

Sasuke closed his eyes as agony rippled its way throughout his body.A bright white light burned behind his closed eyelids. He felt blood dribble down from his open wound to his exposed chest. He immediately jumped backwards and an involuntary wince escaped his chapped lips. The wound was deep. Very deep. If it hadn't touched bone he would be a very lucky man indeed. He took a deep shuddering breath. '_I only have enough chakra for this one jutsu. But it's sure to do some damage on her!' _"Chido……" Somehow he couldn't complete his jutsu. He gazed into her captivating green eyes and found himself thinking of a certain pink haired kunoichi. This woman was like her in so many ways yet she was not. He knew for sure that Sakura would never attack him to this extent. He felt sure that the woman he knew would do anything to prevent him from coming to harm yet this woman put him near death. The thought of death reminded him of the fatal wound on his chest. Shaking is head to regain control of his emotions, he made a decision. He would have to attack her if he was to make it out of here alive.

Sakura didn't mean to take things this far but the goddamned man was so infuriating! She would be sure to take him back alive but not until her anger was fully non-existent. And unfortunately for Sasuke, that was long away. She sensed his presence only a millisecond before he reached her, '_Jeez, he fast!' _She couldn't escape this time. He had her trapped between him and a wall of fire he had oh so discreetly put behind her at the last possible second so she wouldn't notice. '_Crap,crap,crap,crap! I'm screwed!' _He latched onto her hand and the wind carried his whispered words to her ears.

"Why do you remind me of her?" He shook his head, visibly gathering his emotions and stuffing them back into a box. "Chidori nagashi!" **(Translation: **Full body Chidori**) **This time his voice was steadier and back to its usual coldness. Sakura slammed into the ground as lightning jolted throughout her body. He was electrocuting her! Her eyes filled with tears of pain. She closed her heavily drooping eyelids and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Kaze tate." **(Wind Armour) **She whispered her voice so soft it was barely heard. All at once, the feeling of being pierced throughout her body stopped, only to be replaced by a low, dull ache. She glanced down at her body to check the damage. A gasp escaped her wounded mouth. Her clothes were in tatters and soaked with blood coming from the numerous wounds covering her body. She felt like a rag doll, a torn and dreadfully abused rag doll. A thud was heard nearby and she managed to lift her badly throbbing head in time to see Sasuke drop to his knees. '_Must be out of chakra. I would have been in way better condition if I didn't hold back __**majorly**__ on him! I guess I have to at least knock him out!' _She thought, ignoring the pain as she slowly got to her knees then her feet. She quietly moved over to heavily panting Sasuke and raised a kunai to the back of his neck.

He raised his head, ignoring the prick of the kunai as it broke skin, he hurt to much all over his body to care about one more simple cut. "Who are you?" he asked his voice flat with the defeat. Sakura noted that even though his voice held defeat that the way he held himself looked like he had claimed victory.

'_I guess some things never change, Sasuke's arrogance for one.' _She thought, inwardly sighing as she lost the bit of hope in her that he might have changed for the better. "I'm…………….someone who has many lessons to teach you. And lesson number 1 Sasuke-san is don't **EVER** underestimate the enemy." With that, she removed the kunai from his neck and much in the same manner that he did years ago when he left, hit the pressure point in his neck, effectively knocking him out. Sasuke thought he might have seen a strand of pink hair before his world turned black.

Sakura sighed as a new thought approached her. Like a little child, she stamped her foot in the ground and groaned. "Uugh! Now I have to **CARRY** him back the **WHOLE GODDAMNED** way!!!!" She sighed again and dropped squarely on her butt. She looked around and for the first time noticed the damage they had done during their fight.

Half of the forest trees were destroyed and the ground had numerous large holes in it. She grinned as she thought of what her best friend Tenten, more affectionately called Tennie, would say. She would most likely be scolded about loosing her temper on the poor environment. Her smile quickly became a frown as she noticed some animals lying on the ground, dead or wounded from being hit with their jutsus.

She glanced over at the ninja unconscious beside her and let out a sigh of defeat. '_He looks so adorable when he's asleep. WAIT!! __**NO SAKU!**__ Don't let that look fool you! You do not love him! You __**CANNOT **__love him! Not after all that he's put you through.'_

'_**Yeah right! You have to admit it to yourself. You loved him, still love him and no matter what shit he does you will always love him!**__' _Inner Saku said, her voice serious. Sakura once more sighed. "My life is complicated enough without him barging in and making everything worse! And I'm pretty certain that I've gotten over Uchiha Sasuke." Lying flat on her back she gazed skywards pondering hard on her inner dilemma about if she loved Sasuke or not. Those thoughts were put on hold as Sakura noticed an unusual white bird in the sky, drawing nearer to her with each passing second. '_The creature was like a piece of art. As if it jumped off of pape……..__**SAI**__!' _Sakura immediately jumped up waving her arms around like a madwoman **(I think she is! He he he!) **"Oi! SAI! Down here!"

"Well if it isn't ugly, I mean Sakura-sama." Sai said, fixing his mistake when he saw Sakura twitch at the nickname. "What's going on? Aren't you supposed to be heading to Suna **(The Sand village)** as quickly as you could?" Only then did he seem to notice the unconscious ninja on the ground and Sakura's tattered appearance. "What the HELL is going on?" Sai asked, his voice laced with confusion and worry.

Sakura grinned at his display of emotions. Only a few years earlier, when he had been placed on Team Kakashi as Sasuke's replacement, he had been clueless to what an emotion was. Slowly, but surely, Sakura and Naruto had been able to install feelings back into the man. The first feeling Sai had learnt of was pain. When Sakura had oh so often lost her temper with him. He swore his left cheek would never again be the same. She was brought back to the present, however, when the ache in her head began to form into a migraine. She groaned out loud, causing Sai to become more worried. "Damn! This is worse than a freakin hangover!"

This brought a laugh from Sai, his worry disappearing momentarily. '_No matter the situation,' _he thought, '_Sakura will be Sakura!'_ He stopped immediately because of the death glare she was giving out. Yes, when Sakura was pissed she was **VERY SCARY!!! **"You still haven't explained what's going on." He pointed out, eager to hear the story. The figure on the ground, he recognized to be that of the traitor Uchiha Sasuke, the one person that Sakura utterly despised! This would indeed be an interesting story.

"Okay, hear what Sai. How about you give me and Mr. Unconscious a ride back to the village and when I'm full rested and not **COMPLETELY PISSED** I'll give you an explanation. OK!?" Sakura said, giving him a 'sweet smile'. Sai immediately trembled and did as she asked. He learnt never to question Sakura when she was pissed and that 'sweet smile' had gotten him a broken jaw once before.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In Konoha**

**Normal POV**

Sai sighed in relief as he dropped Sakura off at Konoha's gates. He considered himself majorly lucky that he managed to reach back in Konoha in one piece with the mood Sakura was in! '_Good luck Tsunade_' he thought, taking off and going in the farthest direction possible of the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura watched Sai depart, hiding a grin as she saw the relief of making it to Konoha alive etched on his face. 'Yes the wrath of Haruno Sakura is one to dread **SO COWER YOU MISERABLE, PATHTIC COWARDS!!! BOW TO ME OR MEET YOUR DOOM!! MWA HA HA**…………………………Okay seriously! Anyone know a good therapist??' Sighing at her insanity, she made her way to the Hokage tower. '_What will Tsunade do with you………Sasuke-kun?'_ Knowing that she couldn't do anything to affect the oncoming events, she carried Sasuke over one shoulder, to either his freedom, conviction or death. '_Well Sasuke-kun, here goes!'_ And with that, she stepped into the Hokage tower.

**End Normal POV**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Soooo??? How was it? This is the first time I'm writing a fighting scene so any suggestions would be nice! Just click on the cute little review button down there! PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!!!! Let's be mature about the comments please! **

**Reviews would be great and for those of you who were wondering, Sasuke's life in Konoha and his punishment will be shown in the next chappie. Lots more fighting and fluff to come! **

**Till next time! See YA!**


	3. The Decision

**Oh the hectic life in Konoha!**

**Authors Note: **Hey guys….*chuckles nervously* I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner but I Was VERY busy this week and my internet was down. Ummm, anywayz, to make up for the long wait I put you through, I'll give you a long chappie kay?

**Very Important:****I didn't realize that I had on a review block for persons that didn't have membership. But I removed it so anyone who reads the story can review it. PLEASE REVIEW !!!**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Naruto or his hot bod or his golden heart or or or, Oh I'm gonna cry!!! Hinata is soo lucky!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

_**The Decision**_

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sasuke's morning**

**Sasuke's POV**

This is the worst day of my life. Let's recap shall we. First came the pain.

_**Flashback**_

'_Crap! Where the hell am I? It feels like I'm floating.' Hmm, maybe I'm dead?! Hn, whatever, at least I managed fulfill my purpose in life; to send that Bastard Itachi to hell! I wonder who that girl was. She seemed pretty strong…..pretty too,_**WAIT**_, what the _**HELL **_am I thinking? Since when does _**THE**_ Uchiha Sasuke check out girls? _

Beep.............Beep…….Beep..Beep…Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beeep..Beeep

"His heartbeat is picking up. He's regaining consciousness Tsunade-sama." A meek, shy voice made its way to my ears. I felt myself being drawn back to something. It felt as if I was attached to strings and was being pulled backward.

"Good, now I have business to attend to so I suppose I can trust you to at least keep him alive until I return." The respondant's voice was powerful. I noticed that it had the air of command in it. This must be the infamous Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha and one of the legendary sanin. The sound of retreating footsteps echoed in my ears. "**SHIZUNE!** Bring me some sake!"

'_Yep……nice legendary sanin and Hokage don't ya think?'_ I thought. '_Jeez, that beeping sound is annoying.' _Then once again came the tugging, this time more forcefully. I felt myself falling and had the impulse to open my eyes.

**End Sasuke's POV**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Normal POV**

All at once the pain hit Sasuke, causing an involuntary groan to escape his chapped, very dehydrated lips. He cracked open one heavily drooping eyelid with some difficulty only to be met by a blinding white light. "Hn. Am I dead?" his monotonous voice boomed out, sounding very loud in the eerily quiet environment. However that annoying beeping sound was still there.

His query was met by a low chuckle. "Wouldn't you just love to be." came a familiar lazy voice. It was a statement not a question.

"Hn. Kakashi." Sasuke said, acknowledging his ex-sensei's presence. The answer to his earlier question was obvious; he was in **WAY** too much pain to be dead.

"Yo. I guess I'll be guarding you. Oh great, just what I need, a day with the human ice block. Do you even speak?" the sarcasm dripped heavily from Kakashi's tongue.

"Hn."

"Oh the silent treatment! Two can play that game!"

"………"

"………."

"……….."

"OH ALL RIGHT FINE!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! TALK MAN, TALK!!!"

Running footsteps.

**BAM!**

The door slammed open revealing an out of breath Hinata. "I…pant pant pant……thought I…….pant pant……..heard screaming."

'_Ah, so she doesn't stutter anymore. Good, one less annoying person to deal with.'_

"**HINATA-CHAN!!!** Why'd you suddenly run off?" A loud voice boomed through the once quiet hallways.

"N-n-aru-t-t-to-k-kun" Hinata stuttered, her old habit of twiddling with her fingers returning and her face turning a few shades of red.

'_Scrap that. She's the same._' Suddenly, Sasuke realized the name she had called and his eyes widened visibly as the familiar voice reached his ears. "Naruto……." Sasuke's voice was soft but it carried through the room, reaching said blonde's ears, causing him to stop abruptly in the doorway.

"Sasuke. **SASUKE-TEME**!!!! When the **HELL** did you get back?" Naruto ran up to Sasuke and roughly shook him by the collar of his medical robe. "Do you know how long we've been searching for you? And you **DECIDE **to come back now?? **OH! I SHOULD LET SAKURA AT YOU**!!"

"He didn't come back on his own Naruto…….he was dragged back by……" Kakashi was rudely cut off by said loudmouth's outbursts of "**WHAT!? THE TEME DIDN'T COME BACK ON HIS OWN?!!**" and the many scoldings of the nurses reminding him that this was a hospital and it would be greatly appreciated if he would kindly **SHUT UP**!! Also leaving Sasuke very irritated with Naruto as he was pondering for a while who the mystery kunoichi was and was denied the chance of finding out.

Sasuke's eyes widened as a new thought hit him and an involuntary groan escaped his lips. _'Shit! They think I wasn't coming back on my own! Wonderful! First the pain, then the majorly frustrating sensei, then the overly annoying blonde teammate and now I'm going to be held prisoner because they think that I was dragged here and didn't decide to come on my own. What a wonderful day indeed!! Hear the sarcasm?!'_

"Oi, teme! What's wrong? You look like crap all of a sudden." Naruto exclaimed, noticing with worry the disdain on his long time best friend's face. "Oh SHIT! Baa-chan is gonna kill me!!! I forgot! Since I'm assuming you're the prisoner because you're in the room number she gave me, I'm supposed to tell you that you're being released in 2 hours and that you're supposed to meet up with baa-chan in her office." The blonde took a deep breath and yelled, oblivious that he was still in the hospital," **YATTA!! I GOT IT RIGHT!!**"

"**NARUTO YOU BAKA!! WE'RE IN A BLOODY HOSPITAL!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!**" Everyone in the hallway stopped, utterly surprised at the outburst considering it came from the now blushing, supposedly shy woman. "I-I-I- mean p-p-please b-be quiet n-naru-t-to-kun."

"He-he-he..sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto replied, flashing his signature foxy grin. In reply, Hinata allowed him a timid smile, showing he was forgiven.

"Dobe." Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth, his patience running thin. Naruto straightened, his face becoming serious at the raven haired man's tone. "How. The. **HELL** am I supposed to know who baa-chan is??"

"He-he-he." Naruto chuckled, nervously rubbing the back of his head, seeing his friend's bad temper. "I-I mean Tsunade-sama, the Hokage."

Sasuke sighed, passing a hand over his worn out face. He was already tired of Naruto's antics and he'd only been back in Konoha for one day. "What was I thinking?" he murmured to himself, regretting his decision of returning in the first place. With one final sigh he kicked everyone out the room and began gathering his things. He would never admit it but he really missed this place.

**End Normal POV**

_**End Flashback**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sasuke's POV**

And so here I am, two hours later, waiting to enter the Hokage's office.

"**SHIZUNE!** Bring me a new bottle of sake, this one's done!" Once more, the Hokage's voice was heard, requesting her fifth bottle of sake.

I banged my head against the wall behind me. '_Jeez, by the time I go in she's gonna be drunk! Hmm, maybe I can play on that…….' _I was interrupted from my plotting when my name was suddenly announced. The Hokage's apprentice, Shizune, I think, not that it matters, gave me permission to enter the office. '_Finally! Let's get this done and hope I live to sees sunset. Her temper is legendary.' _I took a deep breath and entered, my head held high. '_Might as well go to my doom with my head held high.' _With that, I walked right in, my face hidden behind its emotionless mask, betraying none of the anxiety brewing within me.

_**2 hours later**_

'_Tsunade-sama has been talking non-stop about all the things I did wrong and the people I hurt for the past two hours. Doesn't she realize I don't give a damn? I did what was needed to be done and I don't regret a thing. Hn, why are all people so annoying?'_

My legs were beginning to lose their feeling as I was sitting on a wooden chair, a **HARD** wooden chair mind you, for the past two hours, having to stay completely still for these past two hours while seated before the Hokage. My legs itched to just get up and lunge out of the window behind me but I forced my limbs into stillness, that kind of action would not be taken lightly by the Hokage. I sighed mentally, wishing it would all be over soon so that I could go home and get a nice, relaxing nap. I began to feel all the places where I got hit by the kunoichi that dragged me here. '_I must find her. With her assistance in training, Uchihas don't ask for help, I would be formidable.'_ I was snapped form my thoughts as I picked up the word 'Punishment'. Tsunade had my full attention now and I allowed myself an inward smirk as she squirmed uncomfortably under the full power of my emotionless gaze.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I have decided upon your full punishment. You will be watched and accompanied 24/7 by our Head of ANBU due to the fact that you had to be dragged back here. You will be unable to participate in missions until our Head of ANBU gives the okay. You will be allowed to train and even then, you will be watched by our captain. When on missions with your teammates, if you show any signs of trying to escape they are to kill you on the spot. Are there any questions?" Tsunade's voice rang in my head and echoes on the walls of her office.

I was in complete and total shock. I had to force myself not to gape at the woman sitting in front of me_. 'That's all? I betrayed the village, conducted illegal experiments, almost killed Konoha ninja TWICE, released Orochimaru's experiments to form my team to kill Itachi, killed countless ninja, though I always refrained from killing them if I could, was, as they think, dragged back here against my will and on top of that hurt her daughter figure and for all intents and purposes, her brother figure and this is all the punishment she gave me?' _

Tsunade apparently took my silence as a 'no' to her question and made to call Shizune. "That's all?" I heard a voice ask, surprised when I realized it was my own.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at me and gave me a grave look. "Naruto AND Sakura, though she would never admit it, would kill me if I gave you any harsher punishment." She all but mumbled so softly under her breath that I had to strain to hear it.

'_Oh, so that's why. What does she mean by '_AND Sakura, though she would never admit it**,'** '_Sakura used to go crazy over me.'_ I tried to ignore the little voice in the back of my head saying '_used to, she doesn't care anymore'_ and the surprising pain that was brought with the thought. I gave the Hokage a grave look and a sharp nod to show her that I understood that if it were up to her I would be dead by now.

"Very well then, **SHIZUNE!** Get our ANBU captain **immediately** please." To Shizune's questioning gaze, Tsunade gave a nod towards me. "Part of his punishment." She said briefly and gave a dismissive wave of her hand, scurrying Shizune from the room. She once more turned her attention towards me.

"Sasuke," she started her voice low and serious. I immediately sat up, aware that this was something very important. "I……. I know that you aren't the best of persons," This statement earned a snort from me but I was immediately silenced by the Hokage's impatient glance. Ignoring my interruption, she continued. "But, you were very close to Naruto, Kakashi AND Sakura, even though you may choose to deny it."

Her stretch on the 'and' didn't escape me and I narrowed my eyes, wondering where this was going. "Sasuke, you see, the thing is, I know that you were VERY close to them and I know it would take a lot more than seeking power from Orochimaru to tear you apart from them. You could have stayed in Konoha and gotten powerful, but instead you seeked out that snake bastard." She looked up, locking her eyes with mine. Her eyes were full of determination. The question was determination for what? She spoke again, this time her voice more powerful and steady. I tensed, awaiting her explanation. "Sasuke, I know that there was another reason for you leaving the village, and I'm going to find out why."

The change in me was visible. My body turned rigid. Yes, there was another reason for my leaving……….but I was sworn to secrecy. My resolve wavered as I thought of what would happen if I told her. I would certainly be free of all charges and the villagers and ninjas regard of me would change, but the only way they would get that information out of me was by torture. My resolve renewed, I was ready to reply.

"Hn. There may have been another reason b…….." I trailed off as I noticed a killing intent rapidly approaching us.

**BAM!** The door, if you could call it that now, was in pieces on the ground and standing in the much abused and destructed doorway was a fuming looking ANBU member with a tiger mask. '_So the captain is the tiger.'_ I thought. His choice of animal implies that he is a vicious fighter and would stop at nothing to complete a mission. He also seems like the type of person to protect those close to him with his life.

"What did you call me fore shishou??!!"Said ANBU captain hissed, her voice seething with anger. She was clearly trying not to destroy anything else.

'_Okay, let's make that tigress.' _I shook by head, berating myself for thinking it was a man. Her cleavage obviously showed otherwise. I sighed and, not wanting to be in harms way, picked up my chair and moved to the furthest corner from the obviously peeved kunoichi. '_Add pissed ANBU captain that's supposed to guard me to the worst day ever, just what I needed to make my day better.'_ I seem to be using sarcasm a lot today. '_Oh the hectic life in Konoha, how I missed it.'_

**End sasuke's POV**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sakura's morning**

**Sakura's POV**

Beep……..Beep………..Beep………Be….

**BAM!**

'_Stupid, annoying alarm clock! Doesn't let you get any sleep!' _I thought, ruefully eyeing my 4th alarm clock, rather the pieces of my 4th alarm clock, for the week. '_I've gotta stop breaking them, its only Tuesday.'_ I sighed, realizing that I had to get off my warm, comfy bed. Willing my legs to move, I swung my feet over the side of the bed, realizing too late that one leg was caught in my bed head. '_Wait, why is my __**FOOT**__ caught in my bed __**HEAD**__?_' My thoughts were disrupted as I fell on the floor with a thump.

"Owie. That hurt." I murmured, rubbing my now aching head. My words were met by snickers and a 'Good morning to you to' from a very amused Neji and Tenten standing in my doorway. I sprang up immediately, jumped back onto my bed and pulled the covers all the way up to my chin pouting like a little child. "You're not supposed to see my morning clumsiness **OR** my **VERY** short night dress." I said staring pointedly at Neji who still had that amused look on his face.

"Sorry to intrude on your much needed beauty sleep bu.." Tenten grinned as she removed the pillow I had thrown at her, seeing that her harassment didn't go unnoticed. She continued, still grinning. "But you are very much needed at the hospital right now." Her face immediately became grave. "A group of recently returned chunnin was ambushed on their way back to the village. They were not able to identify their attackers so Tsunade-sama sent Kiba and his team of chunnins to track them. The returned chunnins are gravely wounded and Tsunade-sama has requested you for your skill to help in the hospital." She paused, taking a deep breath as she finished her rushed analysis of the situation.

Her grin regained its place on her face, making me worry what was coming next. Tenten was renowned for mischief. "Of course - chuckle, chuckle- I asked her if she was sure the skilled ninja she was asking- chuckle, chuckle- for was you. Then – giggle -I asked her if she had- laugh- too- laugh- much sake." She was laughing full out by the time she was finished, causing Neji to chuckle at his teammate/ girlfriend's mischievous nature.

I grinned at the scene before me, remembering when Tenten had come home one day, returning from a mission, practically jumping up and down. She had said that a mist nin that they had been sent to assassinate had attempted to rape her and then Neji had suddenly jumped in front her and ripped the man to shreds, claiming that she was his and no one else's. '_Pretty gruesome, but romantic if you ask me'_….. I was quickly reminded that I was supposed to be annoyed at the statement made when Tenten burst into another fit of giggles, claiming that then Tsunade had admitted that they weren't actually gravely injured, the hospital was just short on staff.

"TENTEN!!!" I flung everything and anything that was in my reach when my hand was grabbed and halted by Neji. "What?" I demanded, annoyed that he was preventing me from getting my revenge…_'Geez that sounded like Sasuke_….._I wonder what the bastard is up to? Probably still unconscious from the beating I gave him….MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!' _I halted my train of thoughts when I saw Neji and Tenten backing away from me slowly like I was mad or something. _'Damn! I must've laughed out loud'_

"Um…he he…yeah well, um..i gotta get ready so SEE YA!!!" With that, I promptly kicked them out of my apartment. _'Well, gotta go brush my teeth, bathe, make breakfast and change! What? I'm excited…..it's the first day the bastard's back and gonna be punished… __Oh yeah!! __I'm a sadist…MWA HA HA……I know, I know….I think the appointment with the psychiatrist was next Tuesday. Well gotta get ready!'_

**End Sakura's POV**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Tenten's POV**

I looked over at my boyfriend who still had a look of surprise and what might be worry on his features. Giggling, I poked his side. I burst out laughing as we rounded the corner near Saku's apartment. Neji, completely amused at my behaviour, merely stared.

"You'll have to forgive Sakura," I started, giggling still. "But sometimes she has these vapses where she just starts to laugh maniacally!!"

"Kind of like you right now?" he teased, a smirk grazing his features.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned, back facing him and nose in the air. He chuckled at my childish antics.

"Come on Tenten, we have a meeting with Hiashi-sama and then you have to go to the interrogation unit." I sighed; he was such a kill joy sometimes. Nevertheless, he was right this time.

Sighing once more and grabbing his hand I gave in. but not without a cute pout. "Fine." I mumbled.

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose and then a gentle, feather-like one on my lips. "Don't be sad my koi, we'll have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves when we're done." Grinning, I pecked him on the cheek and tugged on his hand, signaling that we should get going. He always knew how to make me feel better. Then again, that's why I love him. He was everything I ever need whenever I need him. Glancing once more to my beloved Neji, I focused on the day ahead.

**End Tenten's POV**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sakura's POV**

AARG! Everything's going wrong!!! I squeezed toothpaste all over my favourite shirt, and then the toothbrush broke (luckily when I was finished) then, I got soap in my eye in the shower so now it's burning like hell! I kinda lost my ANBU mask, then I spilled coffee on my ANBU uniform, burnt my toast, found my mask……**IN THE TRASH CAN UNDER ALL THE BURNT TOAST**!!! And finally decided to go to hospital in my **SHORT DENIM PANTS** and red halter top that exposed quite a bit of my cleavage, because that was all I could find, before Tsunade-sama threw a fit.

'_Well's she's gonna throw a fit anyway when she sees what I'm wearing._' I thought ruefully, dreading the meeting with my shishou. Putting my ANBU uniform to soak, I dusted out my mask, did a once over of my apartment and nodded my approval. _'Yep, clean and nothings broken.' _I glanced in the direction of my bedroom and sighed, giving myself a mental reminder to buy a new alarm clock.

I turned around before I could find anymore broken items. '_This is where my paycheck goes, repairing broken items.'_ Chuckling softly at my anger management issues, I walked outside and headed directly to the hospital.

**20 minutes later**

I had forgotten how long it took to get to the hospital from my house if you passed through the market.

"**NO I DON'T WANT UR BLOODY CARROTS NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!" **Dammit, Tsunade-sama is gonna kill me in the worst way possible. I glared at the next woman that tried to direct my attention to her stall. These people were NOT Helping my day! I clenched my fists as I received a few more wolf whistles from men at a nearby bar. Neither were these short pants.

'**Show 'em whose boss Saku!! Let's go beat them up!! Cha cha cha!!' **

'_Don't tempt me inner! I gotta get to the hospital before I lose my job.'_

'**Such a kill joy……you're no fun when you're working! Humph!'**

'_Well then leave me alone and come back when I'm not!' _I retorted, fed up with my inner self. Unknowingly, while I was talking to myself, (why does that make me sound crazy?) my feet had carried me to the place I go when I have too much on my mind. Ichiraku ramen. Naruto and I would always come here when we just wanted to relax.

'_Oh crap! Speak of the devil! If he sees me, he won't let me leave anytime soon. Maybe I can slip away befor…'_

"**SAKURA-CHAN!!** Over here!!!" The hyperactive blonde loudmouth was shushed rather harshly by a pissed looking Ayame, the shop owner's daughter.

I shook my head and sighed. '_Never mind. Why OH WHY does he have such good eyes? ' _This was gonna be a lonnnngggg day!

**15 minutes later**

"**BYE SAKURA-CHAN!** Thanks for having lunch with me!!" Naruto screamed after my retreating figure.

I spared a glare at him over my shoulder. '_I am fuming mad! If only he didn't insist that I have lunch with him! He even blackmailed me, with a thing that I will __**NOT**__ talk about, to stay! To top it off I am sooo late…I could kiss my job goodbye.'_

My gaze snapped back to the road ahead of me. I smirked_, 'A little training AND I'll get there in time.'_ My decision made, I closed my eyes and focused on sending chakra to my feet. I notice that I had moved places before I even felt my limbs move. "**YES!!**" _'Damn, I'm good. I'm probably the second fastest ninja in Konoha! I had surpassed even Lee's speed a few years ago.' _

**BAM!**

"Oowwiiieee.." Well, I guess I reached the hospital seeing as **I RAN STRAIGHT INTO THE BLOODY DOOR!!** "Who the **HELL** put that there?" I asked no one in particular.

I got no response, only scared glances. '_Ok, I admit, I am a bit scary at the moment. But I am having the __**WORST DAY EVER**__ so I'm allowed.'_ At least that's what I told myself as I stormed through the hospital's once quiet hallways. I allowed myself a brief grin; I was always the cause of commotion around here.

Reaching my desired room, i opened the door and stepped inside, still fuming. "Which one of you is injured?" I growled, my voice deathly low as I continuously glared at any unfortunate thing that came in my line of vision.

I heard a gulp and a timid "the three of us". I sighed; _'I really shouldn't take this out on them.'_ I moved towards the girl, motioning for the two boys to wait outside.

"All right Mizuki take off your top and your ninja vest, I going to inspect you for any wounds." She nodded and lay down on the examination table. After checking her tiny body for any major injuries I sighed. '_Tenten wasn't kidding after all, the girl's largest injuries were a broken left arm and some burns on her left leg and chest.'_

The kunoichi, noticing my sigh sprung up a concerned look on her features. "Is there something wrong with m……..Blech." I growled, low and dangerously, look down at my now vomit covered halter.

'**Deep breath, in and out, that's it Saku calm down…..Oh WHO AM I KIDDIN?? RIP HER HEAD OFF!!!' **Inner Sakura cheered at the scenes of violence playing through my head at the moment.

I was this close to agreeing with my inner, for once, but the girl's constant apologies changed my decision. I took a deep breath, and looked her firmly in the eye mentally telling her to SHUT UP!!

"Listen to me, its ok, but I've gotta go clean up myself." Looking down I added, "And bathe.. Now if you would excuse me, I smell so bad, I think your flowers are wilting." With a tight smile, I exited the room and stormed out of the hospital, leaving a trail of debris in my path.

The receptionist looked at me in horror as I destroyed a nearby desk. She mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like _'She's worse than Tsunade-sama.'_ I stopped, glancing over my shoulder to give her a death glare. Satisfied, when I heard her gulp, I continued my stampede home.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I managed to make it home, bathe, change and prepare a lunch for Tennie without destroying anything. I promised her that I would make lunch for her today because she had to work double time at the interrogation unit. Now that I was clean again, I skipped down my street, causing my few neighbors to sweatdrop at my mood swings.

In 5 minutes, I was there, having learnt my lesson earlier this morning about passing through the market. I knocked on her office door. No response. I opened the door quietly, wondering if she was in here.

"Mhmm…." A satisfied groan reached my ears. I froze on the spot. Pivoting slowly, I came face to face with a very heated makeout session between Neji and Tenten.

"EEEKK!" My shriek brought them apart. Both staring at me, embarrassed, I did the only thing I could. Swiftly turning around, I held my hands up in defense. "I didn't see anything….much" I felt the heat flood my face. I could tell I was beyond average shades of red. "I-I-I'll b-be g-going now! **HERE'S YOUR FOOD TENNIE!**" With that, I bolted. I didn't think it was humanly possible to run this fast!

I spotted my apartment and sagged against the front door, sinking to the ground. Panting hard, I saw Lee break the corner. '_Oh great!! And here comes Konoha's green beast to make my day better!' _

"**MY YOUTHFUL SAKURA BLOSSOM!"** I groaned, wincing at his loudness.**"SHIZUNE-SAN TOLD ME TO GIVE YOU THE YOUTHFUL MESSAGE THAT OUR LOTUS OF YOUTH, THE YOUTHFUL HOKAGE-SAMA WISHES TO SEE YOU!!"**

"All right Lee, "I eyed the hyperactive boy. "What does shishou want?" I sighed wearily, today was just not my day.

"**I DON'…." **I Held upmy hand, cutting him off. The volume he was talking with was adding to my oncoming headache.

"Never mind. I'll just go inside and change ok? Bye" I flashed him a smile and shut the door when I heard him start yelling about how his youthful cherry blossom smiled at him. I sighed_. 'Lee's nice, just a little.....much to handle.'_ I pulled on my ANBU uniform and tigress mask and jumped out the back window. No one knew that I was ANBU _'And I intend to keep it that way.'_ I thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Hokage Tower was rather busy when I arrived. '_ I wonder what the commotion's about.'_ I mentally slapped myself. '_Sasuke_.'

I walked straight up to Shizune, wanting to know what the meeting was about before walking into the Hokage's office.

**CRASH.**

I winced '_I wonder how much that vase is gonna cost me. Well, I might be ANBU but I'm still as clumsy as ever.'_ I looked up to see Shizune, taking deep breaths. '_Probably a lot. There goes my next paycheck_.' My bad mood returned full swing.

Fuming, I stormed up to Shizune. She looked up at me, sensing my killing aura.

"Oh ANBU-sama. Tsunade-san wishes to speak with you in her office immediately."

"What's it about?" I hissed, peeved that I couldn't just stay home and relax.

"U-u-m-mm S-s-sa suk-ke-san" She stuttered, twitching nervously.

I nodded and directed my stampede to shishou's office.

**BAM!**

The door was in pieces near my feet. I stood in the abused doorway, trying not to destroy anything else.

"What did you call me for shishou??!!" I hissed, unable to transform my voice to a respectful tone. I saw Sasuke move over to the corner of the room, out of danger's way. '_It's amazing how he could run away yet make it look that you were foolish if you didn't do the same.'_ My musings were cut short by Tsunade-sama clearing her throat.

"Have a seat and calm yourself ANBU-sama and then I will inform you of your part in this." Her voice was calm and soothing. Shizune must have warned her about my current mood. With a sigh I sat in the chair offered and nodded for her to continue.

**End Sakura's POV**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Normal POV**

"Now, Sasuke's punishment has been decided. He will be watched and accompanied 24/7 by our Head of ANBU, which is where you are involved tigress-san, due to the fact that Uchiha Sasuke had to be dragged back here."

"He will be unable to participate in missions until you have seen it fit that he is ready and trustworthy. He is allowed to train under your supervision and when/ if he is allowed to go on missions, he will be accompanied by teammates who were given orders to kill him on the spot if need be. Are there any questions?" Tsunade finished her analysis with a straight face.

Sakura gaped at her, her eyes wide and filled with fury. "Yes, I do have questions." She snapped, her voice clipped. "How is it that Uchiha Sasuke has betrayed the village and was involved in numerous other crimes including attempting to murder a Konoha shinobi and is still alive?" Her voice was eerily calm throughout her enquiry.

An amused snort came from Sasuke who had, unsurprisingly, been quiet through the accusations.

"Hn. Exactly what I said" His monotone voice was bored and uncaring, though Sakura detected a hint of irritation on his sharp features.

Tsunade grunted, signaling that he did in fact question his punishment. Sakura eyed him more carefully. "So then why is he still alive and not in the dungeons waiting on his execution?"

Tsunade sighed; weary of having of deal with the Uchiha and Head of ANBU. "Because tigress, Uzumaki Naruto **AND** Haruno Sakura would have my head if the punishment is more severe."

Sasuke didn't miss the glance the Hokage gave the head of ANBU. It was if she was challenging her to protest. '_What the hell is going on here?'_ he thought, utterly confused as to why the kunoichi desperately wanted him dead.

There was no response from Sakura. "Well, if that's all, I will have to ask you to leave as I have another appointment."

Sasuke scoffed, sure that the '_appointment_' involved bottles and bottles of sake. The Godaime Hokage narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha.

"Is there a problem Uchiha?" She hissed. Sasuke shook his head. "Good nowLEAVE!"

Sakura sprang from her chair, intent on just going home and jumping in the shower to have a long nice warm bath.

"Oh! One more thing before you leave." Sasuke stopped, halfway through the window he was about to jump out. "You WILL have to live with each other until Sasuke's probation has come to n end. It doesn't matter if you stay in the Uchiha Mansion or the ANBU captain's apartment. You will also either sleep with the room doors open or in the same room. **DISMISSED!**"

Sakura had stopped, about ready to kill Tsunade for sticking her with that bastard when she was called back. She listened to her orders, willing to complete them for her village.

**BUT** at Tsunade's last few words, she saw red.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Somewhere far away from Konoha**

"AAAAHHHHHHH! OUCH!"

**CRASH! BAM! SIZZLE! BAM!**

"NOT MY SAKE!!"

A farmer looked out his window to the distant village named Konoha "What the HELL is that?" he asked his wife.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Back in Konoha**

The Hokage's office was now completely destroyed. And a pissed looking ANBU captain was standing in the middle of the debris, panting. That is what you get for messing with the tigress, pissed ANBU captain, infuriated Sakura and completely irritated girl whose life just took a turn for the worst.

Wanna know the cause of all of this?

Haruno Sakura has to live with and sleep in the same room as Uchiha Sasuke. Yep...This ought to be good!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, it has taken a lllloooooonnnggggg time but at least I updated! I just decided to add a bit of humor to the story cuz my sis said that it was too serious. Hey……I MADE 13 pages!!! WHOO!! :) I'm getting better! BTW, '**_koi_' **means my love in Japanese.**

**Lots more fightin up ahead and….one of the Konoha 11 will DIE!! MWA HA HA!! Yeah…I'm a lot like Saku…he he he! Don't cha just luv the NejiTen! They're such a cute couple! **

**Well, I won't be updating for the rest of the week cuz…I'M GOING BARBADOS!! YATTA! I've never been anywhere except Tobago and Grenada but I was really small!! **

**So…..Hope you enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!! NO flames or I'll sic Sasuke on ya!! Oh yeah and when you're reviewing, can you rate this chappie out of 10? Thanks!! :)**

**JA NE!! :) **


	4. Memories of Her

**Oh the hectic life in Konoha!**

**Author's note:**Hey pplz!! What's up? Well…as you know…school started so I couldn't update very often…so bear with me ne! Well….I won't keep you waiting long so ENJOY!!

AND PLEASE REVIEW!! YES I LIKE SHOUTING…..its fun!! :)

**Disclaimer:**Unfortunately….Konoha's loudmouth doesn't belong to me! UWAA!! *teardrops*

Do I really have to do this for every chappie???!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Memories of Her**_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I strolled down the streets of Konoha; breathing in the fresh air and reveling in the fact that I was somewhere OTHER than the Uchiha Mansion. I had to stay in the bloody mansion for a week 'cuz Sasuke was feeing antisocial and didn't want to go out. '_Hn. Typical Sasuke. WAIT…….…Did I just say HN?????? NOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'M TURNING INTO A SASUKE! The world's gonna end!!!!'_My musings were cut short as I heard a pained scream and Naruto shouting for everyone to calm down. '_Really Naruto? At 6 in the morning??!!! I just hope he and Sasuke aren't in too much trouble.'_

I scoffed at that ridiculous thought. Naruto ATTRACTS trouble. '_Why do I have the feeling that today's gonna be a loooong day?'_

**End Sakura's POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

'_OH CRAP! That ANBU Captain is gonna KILL me!'_ A certain blonde loudmouth thought, pulling his hair in anxiety. He stared at the scene before him. '_Damn it Sasuke! I gonna be dead 'cuz of you!'_

"TEME! Would you just put down the guy and CALM DOWN!!!???? I promised the ANBU taijou (Captain) I would take over the 24/7 supervision thingy for today for her!!"

There in all his glory was the Uchiha avenger……holding an already bleeding man by the collar of his shirt……Sharingan activated. (**ChibiTennie-chan: **RUUNNNN!!!)

**End Normal POV**

* * *

**Sakura's POV **

I walked towards the direction of the noise, massaging my already throbbing head. '_This is NOT what I planned for today!'_Sighing, my eyes skimmed over the forming crowd (I mean who would want to miss a fight when there was an UCHIHA fighting?) and spotted the mop of untidy blond hair I was searching for. '_Right in the middle of the commotion eh Naruto? Some things never change.' _I shook my head and grinned, joining the crowd. As if I was gonna stop this! This is about as much entertainment as I get! I pushed my way to the front of the crowd where I had a better view, I'm not being pushy! I'm just short! Humph!

Focusing on the fight in front of me, I wondered what could have gotten Sasuke so pissed he would have lost his cool. He hadn't said a word since I moved into his mansion the day he received his punishment but I figured he was just being his emo self. I rolled my eyes; he probably was. Chuckling lightly, I refocused my attention to the fight as Sasuke punched the man once more. Blood trickled down the man's chin into his now blood soaked shirt.

"Repeat that." the Uchiha growled, hands trembling in fury. Daammmnnn……….he was PISSED! The man merely whimpered, mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like 'Haruno' and 'the village slut.' I saw red.

"AARRGGG!!!!" The sole pained cry echoed throughout Konoha. The man, now on the ground, glanced down at his broken arm, whimpering pathetically, and looked up, expecting to see an Uchiha above him. All he saw was a blur of pink heading in his direction before feeling hot breath on the side of his neck.

"If I were a miserable bastard like you, I would watch my words when talking about one of the most respected ninjas in Konoha." Pores raised, he stuttered out a breath sorry. Glancing upwards, he saw a surprised Uchiha standing not too far behind me, his arm still raised where he was holding the bastard. Not a second later, he passed out.

I took once last glance at the unconscious man before throwing him on the ground like a rag doll. Unconsciously, I was still glaring, a fierce glint present in my eyes. I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around.

"What?" I snapped, my glare softening at the slightly awed, slightly terrified look the blonde loudmouth was giving me.

"Ummm, Sakura-chan……….don't know if this is the right time but umm……. You wanna come with me and Hinata-chan to have some Ramen?" His eyes were actually sparkling at the thought of his beloved ramen. I shook my head and giggled at his craziness. I know, I'm not one to talk……but I'm not this crazy…………………right? My musings were cut short by a velvety voice whispering my name.

Oh CRAP! I had forgotten Sasuke was there. I know, how could I right, he was just so………………..presency? Laughing a little at my wackiness, I took a deep breath and turned around; only to find said Uchiha a few centimeters away from my face. I couldn't help it, I screamed. HARD. Oh HELL! Sasuke looks pissed!

'**RUNNNNNN SAKU! RUN!!!'** Heeding my inner's advice, I spun on my heels, ready to bolt when long fingers enclosed my small, fragile wrists in a firm grip. Did I mention my wrist was FRAGILE!

"Let. Me. Go. Sasuke." I growled, emitting a dark aura. Onyx orbs glanced casually upwards, surprise at my curt tone clearly displayed.

My mouth gaped for a second at his monotonous reply. "I refuse."

**End Sakura's POV**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

The day was already turning out to be annoying. Of course, I should have known it would have been when that ANBU Captain handed me over to my blonde idiot of a friend. '_Hn. I'll give her props. She did quite well to be in the Uchiha mansion without speaking or leaving for a week.'_Smirking, he regarded the ANBU Taijou. She was certainly different from a certain pink haired kunoichi who couldn't seem to leave his mind in peace. '_Sakura.'_ The thought of her brought memories of the past, memories which had been haunting him since he left the village 5 YEARS AGO!

_**Flashback**_

"_Sasuke-kun!" A familiar annoying high pitched voice squealed. _

'_What does she want now?' An irritated Uchiha grumbled to himself. _

"_Hn?"_

"_I was wondering if you wanted to come with Naruto and Kaka-sensei to have some Ramen. Kaka-sensei's treat!" She grinned like a Cheshire cat, her eyes lighting up at the thought of having lunch with her boys._

_My gaze softened and my annoyance slowly ebbed at her serene expression. She was always the one who tried to include me in gatherings. 'Sakura.' I watched her with unwavering intensity as her pink locks blew gently around her face and a faint smell of cherries wafted through the air. Pink dusted her cheeks as she noticed my stare._

"_Sasuke-kun……….nani?" Emerald green orbs displayed confusion. _

_I shook my head and gathered my emotions, hiding them once more. "Hn." Nodding my head curtly, I briefly wondered how she did it. How she brought back emotions that I thought I had locked away. It was because she was Sakura, I figured. It was always only to her that I would show my emotions to. Always her. Only her. '__**Sakura.**__'_

_**End Flashback**_

I shook my head to eliminate such unnecessary, troublesome thoughts. That was the past. Only the past. I repeated it several times to convince myself that those foolish things called emotions were long gone. I came to an abrupt halt as my trained ears picked up a single deadly whisper.

"Hey, you heard about Haruno? Word says she's easy to get…..if you know what I mean. Just a village slut if you ask m….."

The man's sentence was, however, abruptly cut as I hauled the bastard by his shirt midair.

"Hey man. What're you doing? Oh…I see you want some of pinky. Damn she must be good if even an Uchiha wants her……**BAM!**" Blood splattered on the nearby wall. I shoved the man's now dislocated jaw back into place. Raising my hand for another strike I pummeled the venomous bastard that dared speak about Sakura that way. Meanwhile a section of my brain wondered about the truth of the man's words. Not wanting to dwell on than thought, I channel all my frustration into another blow, ignoring the forming crowd. Blood trickled into the man's now blood soaked shirt.

I vaguely heard my blonde idiot of a friend yell for me to put the man down. Ignoring him as I usually do, I lowered my voice until it reached a deathly low. "Repeat that." I was partially aware that my hands were trembling. I took a moment to calm myself down before I did something irrational. Slaughter sounded very enticing right now. The arrogant bastard had the nerve to mumble out Haruno's the village slut. I only glimpsed a blur of pink before I heard a scream of pure agony. Only then did I realize that the thing I held in my hands moments before was now under a pissed looking kunoichi…..with pink hair. '_Sakura? What the hell?' _I watched unflinchingly as she slammed the man into the ground before flinging him off of her as if he was a filthy rag doll.

I lowered my arms in a dignified manner and turned to face the now standing kunoichi. Well, it's been damn long, Sakura. I made the mistake of glancing into those bottomless emerald orbs. I knew, once I looked, that I was hooked. She turned for a brief moment and I moved unconsciously towards her. I heard her sigh and she swiftly spun around, surprising the both of us when our faces ended up centimeters from each other's. She reacted first.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A long bloodcurdling scream. I ducked my head, immediately covering my ears. I noticed she was turning to leave, run away perhaps. A sudden image of a younger her yelling at me not to leave, that she would stay with me no matter what, filled my vision and I had a surge of unknown, unwelcome affection rise within me. I reacted before I thought twice about it. I grabbed her wrists. Her hands were so small, both of them fit into one of mine.

An unexpected reaction had me staring at her in confusion. "Let. Me. Go. Sasuke." She growled. The lack of suffix hit home. The denial within me that she had actually moved on enacted me to do something that surprised us both. "I refuse." I watched as her tender mouth formed an O, surprise clearly written in those endless emerald orbs. I was lost in them once more. My onyx eyes bored into hers, with an intensity that had the air between us sizzling. Neither one of us looked away, but neither one of us moved closer either.

Unconsciously, my hand rose as If to stroke her cheek. Almost touching. "OY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS! COME ON! RAMEN AND HINATA-CHAN AWAITS!" Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto took no notice of the two intense death glares that was sent his way at his statement. We both straightened and looked the other way awkwardly.

"I'm not coming Dobe." I stated my voice by to its monotonous flat.

"Eh? We'll see about that." I saw him lunge at me and ducked out of the way. I deactivated my Sharingan, not knowing exactly when it had come out. Naruto tackled me as I turned to enjoy whatever remained of my morning cruise. He hooked an arm around my throat, claiming that the ANBU taijou instructed him to go with Sasuke wherever he went.

"If you want me to follow you home and talk until your ears bleed then that's your problem, but, if we go get ramen, I'll be too busy eating to talk."

"Hn. I'm surprised. You actually said something smart Dobe."

"TEME!" Naruto was held back by a pissed off Sakura who was rubbing her ear drums. Grabbing his ear, she hoisted him into the air.

"Listen boys. I'm supposed to have a relaxing, quiet morning so would you two SHUT THE HELL UP!" I merely grunted while Naruto pleaded to be put on solid ground once more. Sakura consented and dropped the idiot on the ground. Naruto ran off claiming he was gonna pick up Hinata.

"Meet me by Ichiraku's." He yelled. I glanced at Sakura, and started down the street, Understanding the gesture that it was time to go, she picked up her pace to match mine.

I gazed at the girl walking (If you considered the speed of a rocket, walking) beside me. '_She's clearly different than the pathetic girl I left behind. Hmmm……..this'll be amusing if not anything else.'_

**End Sasuke's POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Uchiha was still seething about the blonde's violent insistence of him joining the group for lunch. He sighed, running a hand through his raven locks and causing the girls on the sidewalk to swoon. '_Hn. She didn't react.'_ He casually dismissed his immediate feeling of disappointment. Well, here was something to do until probation ended. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he tilted his head backwards to gaze at the sky. '_So clear today_.' He redirected his attention to the rosette who had taken any form of peace of mind he once had. He trained his vision intently on her and smirked, tousled his hair and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

Sakura whipped her head towards him. "What the HELL are you doing?! If you wanna strip, join a damn strip club! Keep it off the streets!"

He glanced at her. So she really wasn't affected by him. '_Interesting.'_"Hn. I was feeling hot Sakura." He stated, voice void of interest. Unbeknownst to him, the rosette was desperately trying to fight down a heavy blush at the double meaning of his statement. Oh and there was the fact that his bloody toned chest was directly in front of her face. She turned away from him, wrestling with her inner.

'**DAMNNN! Body of a golden God if you ask me. Why'd we turn away again?'**

'_Because we are officially OVER Uchiha Sasuke.'_

'**So? Damn Saku that doesn't mean that we can't have hormones! Turn back around!'**

'_I guess he wouldn't notice if I took one peek.'_

'**WHOO! And we're back on track! Maybe we could ask him to unbutton a few mor…'**

'_NO! I just told him to join a freakin STRIP CLUB! I CAN'T SAY THAT NOW!'_

'**Shame. Think before you speak next time kay.'**

'_Whatev.'_

Sakura turned her head toward the dark haired Uchiha walking beside her. The breath caught in her throat.

'_He really is hot. HE TOOK HALF THE DAMN SHIRT OFF!!'_

'**Aha! You finally admit it! He's HOT! Denial is bad you know Saku.' **

Sakura growled at her inner's misinterpretation f her statement. Unfortunately for her, she growled out loud as well. . Sasuke glanced at her weirdly. _'Crap! I have to stop dong that! Half of konoha already thinks I'm half crack. The other half thinks that I've fully lost it. I'm starting to agree with them._' Sasuke was walking noticeably further from her. "He he he?" Sakura rubbed her head nervously and went back to ignoring the stoic bastard. To their relief, the couple walking in awkward silence reached Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke scanned the place for his blonde idiot of a friend.

"Hn. Not here yet. Kakashi's rubbing off on him."

Sakura grunted and spotted her best friend. Squealing, she unconsciously grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him with her. "TENNIE-CHAN!" Sasuke immediate used his free hand to block his ear. Why did she scream so much? '_Annoying. Cute.'_The thought came too quickly to stop. Shaking his head (still ringing from Sakura's piercing scream) he ignored those irrelevant thoughts. It took him a moment to realize that Sakura had released his hand and was now hugging a girl with two Chinese style buns on her head. The hairstyle gave her the semblance of a panda. '_Tentan or something.' _

**End Normal POV**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura jumped on her best friend, enveloping her in a giant bear hug. Panda's petite frame vanished beneath Sakura's. Only then did I noticed how well toned her body was.

_**Flashback**_

"_Owie…….Ahhhhh! Sasuke-kun! You cut me with your kunai! Oh no blood! Itaii! It hurts." A younger Sakura held her bleeding side where a now lost kunai had hit its mark._

"_Hn. You're pathetic. One: You can't even dodge a kunai, Two: Your body is not muscled or toned into that of a ninja and Three: A ninja never shows his or her pain. You keep fighting till your last breath." I walked away, trying to get as far from the crying girl as fast as I possibly could. I was never good with tears. Besides, she was just annoying and in the way of my training. She didn't have a toned muscle in her body besides that big mouth of hers. _

_I had left her there and looked for Naruto to train with. It was obvious the girl was weak and of no use to me. I always had to save her on missions. Besides, she was just a distraction, always bringing up unwanted emotions. 'Hn. Damn it!' _

_No matter how hard I tried to talk myself out of it, I had turned back and dropped her off at the hospital. What was it about her that she was so irritating? She was weak……..she made me weak. She made me care, something I could NOT afford to do if I had to face Itachi. I could not care. Caring was weakness. Sakura was my weakness._

_**End Flashback**_

I was snapped back into reality when Panda snapped her fingers in front of my face. I grunted. "Hn?"

"Nothing. You dazed out." She looked at me with unflinching eyes. "There a problem?"

"Why are you staring at my fiancé Uchiha?" I tilted my head to the side and noticed the Hyuuga staring defensively at me. He put his arm around Panda, protectively pulling her closer to him.

I rolled my eyes. Couldn't these people see I was trying to daze out here? I sighed. Konoha was filled with troublesome people who couldn't seem to leave you in peace. '_Just like I remember.' _"Hn. Can't I daze out in peace?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Come on Tennie. Let's leave the anti-social folks to daze out in peace." Shaking her head, she pulled Panda out the door and began to chat animatedly with her. I smirked, finally in peace. Only then did I realize she had left me with Hyuuga. I glared in her direction. Apparently sensing a death glare sent her way, she turned around and finding the source, grinned and stuck her tongue out. I shook my head at her childishness.

"Hn." Apparently the Hyuuga couldn't stand the silence.

"Hn?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Hn." And that was the end of our conversation.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF CONVERSATION WAS THAT??!! But then again…..what do you expect from the two most stoic bastards in Kon…..?" It seemed that Naruto had finally arrived. I sighed, massaging my aching head. Guess I'll never get my peace.

A small timid voice interrupted him. "Umm……Naruto-kun, I do-o-n't su-u-uggest you insult N-Neji-nii san." Hinata was holding Naruto away from Neji as if afraid her cousin would attack him. '_Hn. Wouldn't put it past him. He looks pretty pissed right now.'_

"So where's that beautiful fiancé of yours eh Neji? You really don't deserve her you know. She's way too good looking for you. I mean if anyone who didn't know you saw you together, they would think that it was two girl…" Naruto abruptly stopped talking as Neji raised his fist to pummel the idiot into the ground. He shut his eyes tightly and waited for the pain. After two minutes, he reopened them, surprised that he was still fully intact.

I glanced at the hand now enclosing Neji's wrist. Panda and Sakura had returned. "Right. Well, we'll be going before Neji beats Naruto to a bloody pulp. Bye Hinata-chan! Naruto, Sasuke." She acknowledged us with a nod of the head, hugged Sakura and pulled Neji out of the Ramen shop. It was suddenly quiet. Ah sweet peace.

For some reason, I ended up next to Sakura…….pushed in the corner of the counter. Naruto and Hinata sat together (of course) and seemed rather contented to completely ignore us. We ate our ramen in peace, contrary to the blonde loudmouth next to us. I ignored her intent gaze on me. I had studied her, it was her turn now. I noticed her green eyes travelling down my body, taking in all the scars, estimating my potential in battle. I recalled her attack on the man this morning. She was fast, if not anything else. She hadn't always been.

_**Flashback**_

"_Uwaaa! Sasuke-kun! Slow down! Kaka-sensei! Naruto! You guys are moving too fast!" Squealed a 12 year old Sakura, falling, once more, behind her group on one of their missions._

"_Ne Sakura-chan, you're so SLOW! We'll never make it in time if we move at this pace. We already slowed down!" Naruto reprimanded her._

"_Shut UP NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, pouting at his words. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. The Dobe was right. We'd never make it in time. 'Hn. Annoying.'_

_I stopped, causing Naruto to jump around me to prevent himself from falling off the branch he was perched on. I spun around, picked up Sakura and flung her over my shoulder. She let out a surprised squeal next to my ear. I growled._

"_Cut that out, it's annoying." Turning to my team I nodded to Kakashi. "Let's go."_

_**End Flashback**_

I was jolted out of my musings when Sakura let out a surprised gasp. I couldn't remember anything that surprising on my body.

"Gaara? Gaara!" I turned my head and followed her gaze to a tall red head outside the shop. He had paused when his name was called.

'_Why is that name familiar?_' A brief memory of sand and an intense fight between him and me came to mind. '_Ah. He was the one I fought in the chuunin exams.' _What was he doing here?

I was even more confused when Sakura jumped from her and engulfed Gaara in a bear hug. Even more confused when the red head laughed and returned her hug. I tried, to no avail, to clamp down the surge of jealousy I felt at seeing Sakura in another man's arms '_What the hell is going on here?'_

**End Sasuke's POV**

* * *

**Hey there pplz! =) So……..u no what to do! Press that cute little review button and make my day! Pleaseeee! NO flames or I'll sic Neji on you! He he he :) Well I'll try to keep updating but no promises it's gonna be any time soon! **

**Like the little SakuSasu moments? The next chappie will show what actually happens in the Uchiha mansion so have no fear. Well till next time!**

**JA NE! :)**


	5. Letters of the Past

**Oh the Hectic Life in Konoha.**

**Author's Note: **Hey pplz! *Hides behind wall* umm.....yeah I know that its been a while.....hehehe? Fine, that's an understatement but, well.......yeah, just enjoy the chappie! =)

**Disclaimer:**Nope, I don't own Naruto.......I pity Hinata sometimes!

**Author's Note: **Oh yeah! This chappie is for my Hina-Hime!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINAAA!!!! Lucky brat.....you get Naruto. Humph! Lol. Luv ya!

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Letters of the Past**_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

I rushed back to the Uchiha mansion after dinner with my boys. I sent a silent thank you to Naruto for babysitting Sasuke for me. That boy is purely God sent. Wellllllll.......let me rethink that. I chuckled lightly, running straight into the door. '_Damn it. I forgot to turn the handle. And yes people, I did see a psychiatrist. He said I was a lost cause. Humph! Stupid man just wasn't good at his job. I don't care that I was his first failed case! ' _

I rubbed the quickly forming bump on my forehead. '_What do Uchihas have against me?! Even the damn house is out to get me!' _I rolled my currently pissed emerald orbs and pulledopen the door, my panic getting the better of me.

The damn Uchiha left Ichiraku early! He just suddenly stormed out confirming that he was, indeed, not as sane as he wanted to be. MWAA HA HA!!! I have BLACKMAIL!!! '_Ouch! Dammit....no power punching in the house Saku.' _I cradled my throbbing fist. '_WHO PUT THAT WALL THERE???!! Ugh. Whatever. Sasuke must be home by now. Wait. SASUKE MUST BE HOME BY NOW!!! ANBU OUTFIT WHERE ARE YOUUU!!???' _

I scurried through my room.....my bad OUR room looking for my ANBU uniform. Yes, I was the unfortunate soul that was forced to sleep on the same bed as Uchiha. UWAA!!! Anime tears streamed down my face as I recalled the torture of surveying Sasuke 24/7.

_**Flashback**_

_Blink._

_Blink._

_I gave him an incredulous stare. My mood souring at once. I took a deep, calming breath. "There is no way in HELL that I'm sleeping in the same bed as you." I gave him a warning glare, daring him to challenge me._

"_Hn."_

_If possibly, my death glare hardened. Hn?! That's all he has to say? Hn! Not what I expected, but it still managed to piss me off. "Is 'hn' the only worn you know?"_

"_**HN."**_

_Whatever. The dude was totally pissing me off. If it wasn't for Tsunade-sama I was gone long time. __**(A/N**__ Is that dialect? Or is it a proper sentence?__**)**__ With a sigh of defeat, I picked up my bags, which the bastard REFUSED to carry for me, and searched for a free spot on the ground. You see....Sasuke's room was worse that a pig sty. Not to mention, the bed we were sharing......................_

_**Inner Sakura**__**wolf whistled**__. __**"Whoo! See, I knew you weren't innocent! **_

_I growled at my inner, unable to clamp down the heavy blush spreading on my cheeks. Anyway, like I was saying, The bed wasn't even queen sized. _

_Sasuke had said something about "Don't want to move into Okaa-san's room" and "Bed can't fit through the door." I was surprised he just didn't say Hn. Shaking my head, I jumped onto his bed, sticking my tongue out when I heard him growl. 'Ewwww. Stupid mask. It doesn't even taste good.' _

_Grumpy from having licked my mask instead of teasing Sasuke, I went downstairs to make dinner. BIG mistake. Can someone say DISASTER!?_

_**Half an hour later**_

"_UWAAAA!!! I'm SOOO SORRY SASUKE-SAN!!!!!" We were standing outside the mansion waiting on our neighbours to comeback after the last bucket of water was thrown on the fire. Don't get me wrong. We helped.......by providing the buckets they were using. *SMILE*_

"_**HN!**__" _

_Ohh.....I'm gonna guess that meant, "Its ok ANBU-sama 'cuz you're so amazingly AWESOME that I forgive you." Well...probably not, based on the death glare I was currently receiving. It wasn't even my fault the house nearly burnt down! All I did was put the cover back on the stove after I lit it! I mean.....I WAS COLLECTING THE HEAT DAMN IT!!!! _

_Soooo.....yeah, it's not my fault. Blame it on the cover. He he he? Damn it! Stop looking at me like that! I'm not crazy! Just uniquely brilliant! Yeah......_

_**2 days after**_

_I looked up warily as Sasuke made to exit the room. I was in front of him before he looked up. _

"_Hn. Move." His monotonous tone lacked even the slightest ounce of courtesy. Which of course pissed me off. Hmm.....now that I think about it, I might have anger issues. MIGHT that is. Whatever........wait what did he say?_

_My musings were cut off as he shoved me aside. He might have shoved a little too hard 'cuz one minute I was planted firmly on the ground and the next I was falling towards the ground. Hey, slow motion is cool. Anyways, of course, me being totally AWESOME, retaliated and dragged him down with me. _

_AWKWARD!!!! RED ALERT RED ALERT!!! WE HAVE A SITUATION! _

_I don't know what possessed Sasuke but he had flipped us over so he was the one who received the blow. It's kinda sweet actually. NO Saku!!! Don't go over to the other side!!! Especially considering the situation I'm in now. Oh HELL!!!!_

_Well............yeah, I was straddling him; my head against his chest and his arms around what I'm pretty sure was not my waist. Die Uchiha! I reacted instantly as Sasuke seemed frozen with shock. I don't think our position registered y.........Wait. Was he SNUGGLING into my neck??!!!! My entire face flushed, passing average shades of red._

"_U-u-umm .S-Sasuke-san? __Oi! Uchiha! Get your hand off my ass!" A vein popped out on my forehead. 'Which is no longer freakishly large, mind you. Humph!' _

_But of course he wouldn't be Uchiha Sasuke if he didn't do something to worsen t__he situation._

_Blink. Blink. His eyes widened in shock. '__**Cute'**__ I reeled back in shock at the unwelcome thought. I was over him right. Right?_

_Sasuke realized the situation and that he had a very powerful and royally pissed kunoichi on him. He retracted his am and pushed me off him. PUSHED I say! Bastard. _

"_Where do you think you're going?"I hissed, peeved that he was just walking off to God knows where._

"_Hn. You're my guard. Nothing more. I don't need to tell you everything." His eyes, black and hard as coal, remained locked on my narrowed emerald orbs._

"_I didn't ask to be anything more. You attempted to leave this room without notifying me. And for your information Uchiha, I am not your guard. Consider me your jailer. The only reason you are not in prison is because you had Naruto-sama to vouch for you. DO not think for __one__ moment that I have the same regard of you. I would willingly lop your head off the moment the order is given and I will be able to do so without much exertion. So If I were you, I would watch your words when talking to me. I'm a dangerous person to mess with. Unless you wish for me to handcuff you to me, I suggest you notify me when you attempt to depart any area where I am not. Is that understood?" I seethed. There was a certain glint in my eyes that said what remained unspoken. Obey me or die. It was simple and understood._

"_Hn. I'm going to the bathroom."_

_I froze. Crap. 24/7? Anyone remember that? My shoulders stiffened as I examined the situation. This was too much for one day. Oi. Sighing, I shook my head to clear it of any indecent thoughts._

_**Inner Saku yelled with triumph. "AHA!! Yes! I knew there was a pervert under there!"**_

'_Would you just shut up! You're not helping me!' Rubbing the back of my head I smiled sheepishly; not that he could see it anyway. THANK YOU MASK!!!! "Well……..go on then. I guess I'll have to go with you."_

_Sasuke's eye twitched. I bit my cheek to refrain from laughing like a madwoman. (__**ChibiTennie-chan: **__we all know she does THAT far more than is healthy……..or sane.__**) **__Sasuke's expression was just priceless. 'THERE IS A GOD UP THERE!!!' I cackled mentally. Eventually my shoulders began to shake as Sasuke's twitching became more prominent. _

_He turned; ready to stalk off if it wasn't for the death grip that clutched his shoulder. "I thought I told you not to leave without notifying me. That's it Uchiha. You're with me." With a glare sent in his direction, I pulled out a set of my chakra boosted handcuffs and latched them on to our hands._

_He let out an outraged breath. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Did I not tell you that I was going to the bathroom?!" He was clearly pissed and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this. _

_Yes I know. I'm an evil genius. MWA HA HA! Ahem. Back to the real world. _

_He stalked off, dragging me behind him and slammed open the door. Lifting the toilet seat, he looked at me and quirked an eyebrow. "You gonna watch?" He asked, that dreadful smirk planted on his devilish, handsome features. _

_I swiftly turned around with a heavy blush dusting my cheeks. I attempted to plug my ears when he zipped down his pants, only for him to tug it back. "Oi. You dense or something? I need that hand."_

_If possible, my blush deepened. I could practically feel him smirking. "Humph." That was the only retort I could have made. I was wayyyy too embarrassed. Huffing, I turned my head away and made to cross my arms…………………..Oh CRAP!!_

_I quickly covered my eyes with my free hand, turning away from the, tempting, yet rated sight. My little pull had me facing said Uchiha in all his naked glory. EEEPPPP!!! I swayed on the spot, almost fainting._

_Shaking his head, Sasuke faced her, now fully covered."You're not the brightest of the bunch are you?" I would have given anything to wipe the smirk off his face but Kami-sama, I LOST THE DAMN KEY!!!_

_**End Flashback**_

That was one hell of a week. Sighing, I perched on our bed, nearly collapsing after rushing to put on the ANBU uniform. Take my word for it that was something you do not rush. I nearly pulled out half my hair. Rubbing my scalp I recalled the rest of the week.

_**Flashback**_

_I slapped my forehead in frustration. UGH!!! This was NOT helping me! Sighing, I yanked at the damned handcuffs once more. UWAA!! I wanna bathe!! Ugh….you know what……I've had enough of this crap!_

"_Get your ass in the bathroom now!" I commanded my little Uchiha slave. Yes, he is my slave and SHALL DO AS I SAY OR FACE DEATH!! MWA HA HA HA!! Yes, yes, I know I'm awesome. _

_He glanced up at me, confused._

'_**Kawaii' Inner Saku cooed. **_

'_Oh just shut up you traitor.' I grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him to our room to gather my clothes. He decided to walk the rest of the way so I let him go. Damn me for losing those keys._

_Sighing once more, I climbed into the bathroom and hung my mask on the shower head. I tossed my dirty clothes outside, snickering with satisfaction when I heard Uchiha's grunt of annoyance. I then proceeded to turn on the shower full blast, not caring that I was drenching Sasuke's shirt. _

_**Inner Sakura scoffed. Psshh….as if you don't know what you're doing. Now we get to see Sasuke WET! AS in shirt clinging to abs and water trickling down ches**__**………………..**_

_I abruptly cut off my Inner and turned the handle to the cold water. Lord knows I needed it._

_Dressing was difficult in the shower but I couldn't reveal my identity. I sighed, wishing I was Sasuke for once. He came out from the shower with a lone towel on……drooping…..drooping. I quickly looked away and wiped the drool as Sasuke's towel fell, ignoring my inner's violent protests._

_So I did what any girl would do. Take it out on the nearest guy. "What the hell Uchiha!? If you wanna strip join a goddamn stripping club!" With that, I yanked him towards the door, succeeding in making him bang into the sink. WHAT?? I was pissed! Don't look at me like that………………….Oh my dear Kami-sama. I immediately returned to the bathroom. Seems like Sasuke didn't get time to grab his towel. MY POOR,( _**inner Sakura : lucky**) EYES!! NO one else should have to go through that!

_**Inner Saku regarded her. Don't you mean no one else had better see MYSasuke-kun in all his naked glory. Face it Saku, you'd kill the girl who sees him like that.**_

'_WHATEVER!! All right! Just…no comment!'_

'_**You know you didn't deny it. Wow. We're finally getting somewhere! Way to go Saku!!!'**_

'_Go rot in hell inner.'_

_**End Flashback**_

I jumped as I heard the front door slam. Wow. Someone's pissed. I ran downstairs. I mean who wouldn't want to see an Uchiha lose their cool? I arrived at the scene to catch sight of a slightly gloomy, slightly pissed Uchiha. Psshh….and they call me weird. Who can be pissed and depressed at the same time? YAYY!!! I AM NOT ALONEEE!!!! Feeling quite hyper (**ChibiTennie-chan: **RUNNN SASUKEEE!!!**) **I bounced down the stairs and skipped over to him.

He regarded me warily as if he needed to be careful around me. Psshh!! As IF! I was perfectly normal! Key word. WAS. Yes my dears…..apparently denial is a crime! Anyhoo….I was directly in front of Sasuke. Tilting my head upward, UWAA!! Damn my shortness…..what was I doing again? Oh yeah! I tilted my head upwards and stared.

Blink.

Curious look.

Blink Blink.

Frown.

Blink Blink Blink.

Glare.

I giggled, breaking the silence. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, regarding me. "Hn. Are you high?"

I Dinozzo tapped him on the back of his head. For all those NCIS lovers out there BEARHUGS!!! He scowled and rubbed his head.

Reverting to my solemn facade, I studied him. He must be hungry. He stormed out of there before he ate his ramen. What a queer person. Then again…..it's Sasuke I'm talking about. "Are you hungry Uchiha-san?"

"Hn. Don't call me that. Last names are too troublesome."

O-okay then. Sasuke it is. "Sooo…are you hungry?" Why does he NEVER answer the question? I mean seriously. It's quite annoying.

"Hn."

Rolling my eyes I began to head towards the kitchen. "I'll make you dinner then."

"NO!" I froze, shocked by Sasuke's sudden outburst.

"Why?" I inquired, tilting my head in confusion.

"Hn. Your food isn't edible." His monotonous reply almost made me grind him to dust but I applied the anger management that Tennie made me take classes for. Humph! I sooo didn't need it.

I clenched my fists and stalked off, stopping by the stairway. I glared at the spot. That's where the damn key was the whole time. I still used the handcuffs when either of us needed to go to the bathroom or bathe. It helped with the 24/7 thing.

'**Well that's what she likes to tell herself. She just loves seeing Sasuke's abs. Don't blame her. That man is SEXYYY!! Yum.'**

'_Eww inner. You're drooling.' _Focusing on reality, I gestured to Sasuke for us to go upstairs.

**Inner Sakura wiggled her eyebrows.**

Rolling my eyes, I waited for Sasuke to reach upstairs and stuck my foot out childishly. Hey, I never said I was mature. Smug that my plan succeeded, I walked a good distance away from him. We were kinda close but still, I never could predict his actions. I swear, the man was constantly PMSing.

Sasuke lay face down on the floor which now had a hole in it. Ha ha! I didn't know his head was that hard! Chuckling lightly, I crawled over to see what he was staring intently at. It was an envelope

with his name written on it in a seemingly ancient font. It was barely legible but certainly intricate.

Sasuke hesitantly picked it up. Without a word he went into their room and straight into the balcony overlooking Konoha. It was a wonderful view, but I knew he wanted his privacy. I trusted him enough to let him get a few moments by himself. They had bonded over the last week, aside from their differences. She was his confidante and he her pillar of strength. He definitely didn't look it, but he was a great advisor………when he wasn't insulting her. She pulled out her journal.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I knew I was being ridiculous but I couldn't help it. The unwelcome surge of jealousy boiled my blood. Unknowingly, I had stalked out Ichiraku and was walking home. My feet automatically took the route home. I had found an unexpected ally. ANBU-sama was surprisingly understanding. However, I could not afford to have any bonds. Bonds got in the way of power. It was proven time and time again. However, my bond with ANBU-sama was not a personal one. She was my confidante. It couldn't be helped that now alongside my pink haired annoyance, she dominated my thoughts. I couldn't have formed another bond. Could I?

My lip curled at my uncertainty and another surge of jealousy overwhelmed my senses as I thought of Sakura in Gaara's arms. My aura was dark and heavy with depression and anger. I stormed inside the mansion only to see the second object of my affection bounce down the stairs. Wait. WHAT?!

Object of AFFECTION?! My mind must be clouded right now. After a rather pointless interaction, I was intrigued. She was normally so solemn. I came to the only conclusion I could think of. "Are you high?" It was an innocent question answered with unwarranted violence. I rubbed the back of my head, glaring at her, _'Women.'_

That explains everything. I walked up the stairs and was tripped. My pride hurt. I honestly did NOT see that coming. Sighing, I looked down at the hole in the floor. '_Oddly, that didn't hurt. Hn.'_

I froze and stared intently at the envelope with my name on it. Picking it up hesitantly, I headed straight towards the balcony.

Looking back, I noticed ANBU-sama sitting on the ground, not looking at me but at a book in her hands. She looked up as if feeling my eyes on her. I gave her my silent gratitude for the privacy. The handwriting on the envelope was my Okaa-san's. I gently opened the envelope and began reading the letter.

_**Sasuke-kun**_

_**Hello dear son, if you're reading this, it means that I have passed away. Hopefully you have someone there with you to guide you. Itachi would do that the best. You always looked up to him. Anyway my darling, the fact of the matter is that every clan has arranged a marriage for their future heirs and that is you after Itachi. **_

_**The mere thought of you getting married brings tears of joy to my eyes. Oh how I hope I am there to see it. I know how you have an aversion to girls so right now I am just hoping you aren't gay. Sasuke-kun, you know your father is all about the honour of the clan, so he decided that if we are not around to ensure you are married to the one you are bound to, you have to begin to court this girl by the 20**__**th**__** of September, 2010. If you fail to do so, your Sharingan will slowly begin to deteriorate. Yes dear I know this is a bit extreme but calm down. Her name is **_

Here the letter cut of abruptly. I seethed with frustration. That was the most important part DAMN IT! I banged my head against the wall. _'Hn. I'm screwed.' _

As I re-entered the room, something on the paper caught my eye. The background of the paper was a white tigress against the Uchiha fan. It hit a familiar chord. I've seen that somewhere before. Somewhere………Ugh. Forget it. With a sigh of frustration I plopped down on my bed, soon after, feeling the drop of the mattress as ANB-sama laid down. _Hn. So damn annoying.'_

**End Sasuke's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Eye ****catch: **Sakura pulled a piece of paper from the confines of her diary. She stared at it, finding the handwriting similar to Sasuke's mystery envelope. She read over the message on the strip.

_**Haruno Sakura**__**. You're wedding is on the 23**__**rd**__** June, 2012. The both of you will lose your eye techniques and jutsus if you are not wed on or before the date given. **_

_**Lots of love, Mikoto and Sakiru.**_

Sakura recognized her mother's name but the unknown person was a mystery to her. _Sakiru…'Okaa-san why did you do this to me?'_

* * *

**Author's note: Love it? Hate it? Review please!! **

**Hope you enjoyed Hina-hime!!!! =)**


	6. My Little Green Eyed Monster

**Oh the Hectic Life in Konoha.**

**Author's Note:** Ahem, well I know this is REALLY late but I HAD EXAMS SO DEAL! Teehee. Don't worry; you know I love you all! =D SO yeah... I know half of you don't really read author's notes but help me out here. This is just a little vote to decide what I'm gonna do from here.

**(1) Kiba and Karin (3) Shikamaru and Ino**

**OR & OR**

**(2) Suigetsu and Karin (4) Kiba and Ino**

Vote for either number one or number two and for either number 3 or 4 please! COOKIES TO ALL MY AWESOME READERS! xD

**Disclaimer:**Do I really HAVE to do this for every chapter? Anyhoo...Nopez, neither Naruto nor the other Naruto characters belong to me...*cries and glomps Neji* I WON'T LET YOU HAVE THEM ALL KISHIMOTO! T-T

**Chapter 6**

_My Little Green Eyed Monster_

**Sakura's POV**

"Must not get up...must torture Sasuke." I rolled around on my bed, entirely oblivious to a certain Uchiha standing near my bed. Ahem, OUR bed. '_Is it even possible to blush in your sleep?' _I asked my subconscious, annoyed with my damn hormones.

"Hn. ANBU-sama, get up."

I ignored the irritated, yet sexy, voice, turning my head more into my pillow. "Mmmm...it smells like pancakes!" I sat up immediately. "Food. Now."

The corners of Sasuke's mouth twitched upwards. Hmph, someone should really do something about that stick up his a...

"Are you mentally disabled or are you naturally retarded?" Chicken-butt hair asked, that damn smirk edging its way up to his delicious lips.

I shook my head vigorously. '_BAD SAKU! BAD!_ '

'**Nope, I think my little girl has discovered the thing called HORMONES!'** Inner Sakura screeched, wiping false tears from her eyes?

'ARG! Don't sneak up to me like that! And PLEASE Kami-sama tell me that is not how my voice sounds. It's like a bloody BANSHEE!'

'**Apshhh! You LOVE the sound of my voice! You had better 'cuz you're stuck with it. Haha.' **

She had the guts to do a Sasuke smirk. Yes I have named it because I'm AWESOME AND YOU MUST BOW BEFORE MEE! MWA HA HA HA!

I looked up from my inner rant in time to see Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Hn. I'm not asking." His eyes betrayed his stoic facade as they twinkled with suppressed laughter.

'SHANNARO! WE HAVE CRACKED THE ICE CUBE! SOUND THE ALARMS! READY TH...'

"Hn. I'm going out with Naruto. Don't destroy the house while I'm gone." He smirked at my growl and headed for the door, giving me a clear view of his sexy broad shoulders. Yum. '_Humph! I will not comment.'_

"WAIT!" I was desperate now. My tummy couldn't hold out much longer. "DO we have pancakes?" My eyes widened in hope, as he lifted his head in thought.

"No." Was his curt reply and I got a door slammed in my face. Bastard.

Wait...what just happened? YAY! DAY OFF! I danced around the room, plotting with my inner and laughing manically. Of course nothing good could come from that.

"Show time." I winked at my reflection in the mirror. '_Eat your heart out Uchiha, here I come.'_

**End Sakura's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

"AND AND THEN WE WENT TO ICHIRAKU AND WE SHARED A BOWL AND..." I tuned out Naruto's incessant, irrelevant chattering as he droned on about his date with Hinata-sama. Yes, sama. Although Hinata-sama and I had barely even made eye contact with each other, she was the future head of one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha.

I stopped abruptly, not noticing when my bond brother walked into the pole to the side of me as to avoid slamming into me. NO, I was not going crazy, my thoughts involuntarily wandered to a certain insane masked ANBU captain. It was the dazzle of a necklace that caught my eye. It was a tiger on what seemed to be a fan. '_More precisely, an Uchiha fan'_. My eyes drifted across the old shop, overridden with old antiques. '_Hn, too much of a coincidence. The letter okaa-san left was marked with the symbol and now I find a necklace that matches it perfectly? It's too confusing.'_

My temper and frustration was getting the better of me. I walked away from a still chattering Naruto and entered the store, ignoring the eerie chill that ran down my spine as the bells on the door jingled in a hollow, unpleasant sound.

"Uchiha Sasuke eh? I've been expecting you for a while." My head snapped towards the direction of the soft, melodious voice. I was shocked to say the least. I was expecting some creepy old Grandma with a hunchback and rotting teeth. (**ChibiTennie-chan:** You can't say Sasuke hasn't got imagination =P**)** Instead, there was a brown haired, chocolate coloured doe eyed, rather curvy woman, standing before me. She flashed me a dazzling smile. '_Hn. Definitely no rotten teeth.' _My amusement changed into curiosity.

"Hn. How do you know me?" My voice returned to its monotone.

"AHAHAHAHA! Itachi was the same. HN they all say! What the hell is HN you emo bastard!" I rolled my eyes at the very much amused lady, wiping tears, from her insane laughter, from her eyes. '_Annoying. She resembles Panda.' _My thoughts wandered to the bun haired girl. Snapping back into reality, I focused on my reason for entering the shop.

"It doesn't matter. What does that symbol represent?" I inquired, inclining my head towards the necklace, irritation and excitement somehow laced into my voice.

"Huh. Straight to the point aren't ya brat. Sorry, I can't tell ya." She giggled as I growled and turned to walk away. "But there is something I CAN tell you."

I sighed, exhausted from all the mind games. I inclined my head, signalling for her to proceed. Grudgingly, I took the seat she offered me.

"Well, it's the legend behind that necklace. The Uchiha have possessed it for centuries. It was created by the mother of Uchiha Madara." She glanced at me strangely as I tensed at the name. "Yes, I suppose you would react that way after learning of your clan's history. Anyway, let me proceed. The necklace was designed as a simple fan. The youngest son of the Uchiha leader would inherit the necklace and so it was passed from generation to generation. It is said that the fan would form its own addition and that addition would be the clan symbol of the youngest son's soulmate. "

"Many years ago, Uchiha Mikoto surrendered the possession of this necklace to my mother. I believe it was the year of the Uchiha massacre." She patted my shoulder soothingly and to both her and my surprise, I didn't shrug her off. Maybe it was that this woman had something to do with my past or maybe it was because she had a soothing touch, but I was comforted by the simple gesture.

"The necklace works like this." I watched intensely as she unhooked the two pendants from each other. "When your soulmate reattaches her clan symbol to your fan, you will know she is your soulmate because:

1) You'll say something incredibly stupid

2) She'll slap you

3) And then you'll both move in to kiss each other at the same time.

"I know what you're thinking Sasuke. It's easy to mix up normal attraction with these signs but here's the catch. You won't be able to stop yourself from saying something incredibly stupid which I assume you normally don't do 'cuz you're an Uchiha. You won't be able to dodge the slap, even if you lie flat on the ground. And you WILL kiss. You really can't restrain yourself. Your mother told me it was like that for both her and your father, so your soulmate, poor soul, won't be able to restrain herself either. Just beware of another slap k? Now run off little boy. Go have fun letting all your fan girls invade your personal space!" With a wink she shoved the delicate necklace into my hands and pushed me out the door.

"Matte! What're these petals about?" I had just noticed little petals falling around the tiger. '_Damn it. I've SEEN this before! AGH! It'll come eventually. Hn. Stupid fan girls are gonna squeal till my ears bleed. Kami help me.'_ I groaned as I realised that I'd have to go around letting all the girls in the village enter my personal space. _'Shit.'_

Panda senior sighed wearily. "Didn't I just explain that's part of her clan symbol! Go away Uchiha. Bug someone else! Oh, by the way, my name's Tenri." With a wink, I had a door slammed in my face. Bastard. **(ChibiTennie-chan: **Déjà vu anyone?**)**

I spotted the Dobe talking to Inuzuka and Aburame. I grunted in annoyance. Wait for it...

"OI! TEME! LET'S GO GET RAMEN DATTEBAYO!" Rolling my eyes, I made my way over to the now walking trio. I'll admit it, the walk to Ichiraku was relatively peaceful, mainly due to the duct tape that Inuzuka had placed over the Dobe's mouth when he suddenly began ranting about ice cream.

I snickered at his irritated expression as he fidgeted with the ropes that tied his hands behind his back. That is until...

"Hey, isn't that Sakura? DAMNNN... Didn't realise she was that HO.." Kiba trailed off at the glare I shot him. If looks could kill...

"HOLY HELL! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto all but screeched, finally managing to free his mouth from the tape. My reaction was near the same. '_What the __**HELL**__ is she doing STRADDLING that man?'_ Unbeknownst to me, my eyes bled red. One word became a mantra in my mind. '_Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill.'_

**End Sasuke's POV**

**Sakura's POV**

I walked to my village, attracting stares and drooling from the awestruck guys and, unfortunately, spellbound girls.

Inner Sakura laughed maniacally. **'WHOO! Let's get this party started! Pick a guy Saku! Any guy!'**

I giggled at my inner's antics, for once in complete agreement with her. '_How 'bout one with red hair and green eyes?'_

Smirking, I made my way towards Sabaku no Gaara. "GAARA-KUN!" Squealing, I glomped said person, halting his progress momentarily, as he made his way towards the Ichiraku stand. Chuckling, he piggybacked me and plopped me down on the nearest stool.

"Kami-sama Sakura. What the hell have you been eating?" He asked with a wink. I merely "Hmphed", pouted and turned my back to him, efficiently making the red haired man chuckle harder. Rumpling my rosette locks, he sat beside me. "SO, what's going on between you and Uchiha?" He inquired a mischievous smirk on his elegant features.

'_WHAT is it with the guys in my life and SMIRKING! It's so damn infuriating!' _I growled mentally, efficiently learning my lesson about growling out loud from my walk with the Uchiha. "What ever do you mean Gaara-kun?" I asked, innocently batting my eyelashes.

The young Kazekage smirked. "You know you just answered my question with that look Saku."

I scowled at him, my emerald orbs narrowing. "Stop that Gaara-kun! Nothing is going on with me and Sasuke...I mean Uchiha!" I added quickly, as his eyebrows raised in question of the first name basis.

**(ChibiTennie-chan: **Hmm...Does he have eyebrows? Lol. Well in this fic he does! Haha.**)**

Stare.

Blink. Blink.

Intensified stare.

Looks downwards.

Glare.

Blush.

Harder Glar...

"OK OK! We're on a first name basis! Jeez Gaara-kun! I think I'm gonna have nightmares tonight!" I sulked. '_UWAAA! Why can't I ever win a stare down?' _I questioned myself, fully exasperated at my lack of...glare abilities? I chuckled to myself, earning an odd glance from Gaara. "Erm...teehee?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. '_Damn, I'm spending too much time with Naruto.'_

"What's with the outfit?"I stared at him, startled at the sudden question, before glancing down at my attire. I had chosen to wear my favourite, red halter, which showed sufficient cleavage and hung in threads from under my bust down. I squealed mentally. It was my favourite top mainly because it was like those the belly-dancers wore. That and it was RED! Who doesn't like red? I wore a simple miniskirt with a frayed edge and my sexy black strappy stilettos that went up to my knees.

I looked at Gaara and smirked. "Let's just say, today, I wanna have fun." With a wink, I giggled at the speechless man.

""Hey, isn't that Sakura? DAMNNN... Didn't realise she was that HO..." Gaara and I glance at each other simultaneously, the former raising his eyebrows in question. I giggled as I assessed his look. To kill or not to kill it said.

I shook my head as a devious thought came to mind. That was the danger of a kunoichi. Deadly, strategic and devious plans came as second nature. Turning to the innocently unaware shinobi next to me, I got up and straddled him.

Kodak moment anyone? The look of utter shock on his face was enough to drive me to hysterics...but I needed to focus and explain to the still in shock Gaara what the hell was going on.

"We have a little audience. Work with me here." I whispered into the shell of his ear. I felt Gaara stiffen beneath me momentarily, then felt his hands raise to my waist. I felt his smirk against my neck.

"Hn. Told ya there was something between you and Uchiha." I glanced down at him long enough to see the Cheshire cat like grin that was forming.

'**And we thought he was a stoic emo ice cube. Humph!'**

I ignored my inner as usual, focusing on nuzzling into Gaara's neck. It wasn't awkward in the least for us, we cuddled all the time. He was the big brother I never had. **(****ChibiTennie-chan****: **Gotcha! Haha. You thought it was gonna be a GaaraSaku here didn't cha? Whoo! On with the story...**)**

"Saku...could you please tell your boyfriend to stop burning holes in my back. _It's really pissing me off._" He growled. Gaara-nii san hated it when people, other than him mind you, were overprotective of me. The only other person beside himself that was allowed to worry themself sick, and, to my horror, scare off potential dates, was Naruto.

I rolled my eyes, as I felt the rapidly approaching killing aura emanating from said Uchiha. Mischievously, I glanced up from Gaara's shoulder, reluctantly though; dude has a really comfy shoulder, feigning a dazed look I had seen in Hinata's eyes when she was around Naruto. Imagine my surprise when expecting onyx, my emerald orbs clashed with murderous crimson ones. I shuddered involuntarily.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' Although, the hormonal side of me couldn't help but notice how damn sexy Sasuke looked with his Sharingan. 'Rock and roll party kitten... mission torture Uchiha Sasuke commences... now.'

Though my mission would be a hell of a lot easier if the moron hadn't stormed off to Kami knows where. Bastard.

**End Sakura's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

I unsuccessfully tried to rid my mind of thoughts of a certain rosette haired kunoichi. The dazed look in her eyes when she glanced up was driving me insane if only for the fact that I didn't know WHY it was driving me insane! Irritated, I shoved my hands in my pockets, only for it to slam into something metallic. I mentally slapped myself. The necklace. If I had broken something that had been in my clan for generations I would kill myself. I honestly would. Tentatively, I pulled it out and inspected it thoroughly until it was affirmed that the antique was unharmed.

'_Kami-sama, do I really have to do this?'_ Exasperation ran through me and I was suddenly fed up of the whole ordeal of trying to figure out who my to-be-bride was and the annoyance of being under probation. Why the hell did that woman have to find me? I was coming back on my own GODDAMNIT!

Taking much needed deep breaths to calm myself, I scanned the street for my prospective fiancé. I spotted a civilian girl not too far away, purchasing some tomatoes. A striped beast resembling a tiger was printed on the back of her shirt. '_Hn. It's close enough._' I grumbled to myself, glancing once more at the necklace for reassurance. She seemed to be running errands so I didn't want to take too much of her time.

'Hn. Here goes...'

'**Jeez! Are you seriously hesitating to talk to this girl? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF UCHIHA ARE YOU?'** Inner Sasuke ranted.

'URUSAI! I can do this!'

"Ermm...Can I help you Uchiha-sama?" My head snapped up at the gentle voice. The girl was looking at me expectantly, blue eyes displaying genuine confusion. It was only then that I realised that I had unconsciously moved behind her and was staring at her like an idiot. Mentally slapping myself, I returned to reality.

"Hn. There's no need for the 'sama'." She nodded; a quick bob of the head that I couldn't help but think was cute.

'**What the HELL are you doing man! You're betraying your love for S-A-K-U-RA!**' Inner Sasuke screeched.

'How the hell can any part of me be so loud? And it's not my fault I'm betraying Sakur...Wait WHAT!.' I though, utterly perplexed. I realised I was dazing out again.

"Aa. Well I need you to do something for me." I nearly smirked at the look of utter shock on her face. Showing her the necklace in my hand, I removed the tiger from the fan and placed it in her petite hand. "Place the tiger back into the necklace."

With a look of shock and amusement on her face she studied the tiger and replaced it on the fan. I waited, clenching my teeth in a hope of preventing myself from saying something incredibly stupid. Although, if she was the one, it would hardly matter. Two minutes passed and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. The girl looked up at me, confusion etched into her gentle features.

"Umm...what was supposed to happen?" She asked, an elegant eyebrow raised in question.

"Hn. It's a legend of my clan that helps us find our soulmate. Since I have no idea where to look, I began with the person I saw. That would be you..." I finished with a neutral expression on my face, though my voice did hold a tinge of gratitude for her for putting up with this insanity.

"Ohhhh." Her plump mouth remained in the 'o' formation for a while until she giggled cutely.

'**CUTELY? Wow. I'm beginning to think you don't need me anymore. Huh. Who knew you could be a romantic..'**

I mentally growled a warning to my Inner. There was No. Way. In. HELL. That I was a romantic.

"Kitsune." I looked up at the soft proclamation. "My name is Kitsune." With a smile, she returned to her errands. Unconsciously, my eyes softened at her retreating back...that is until I heard the screaming horde of my fan club.

Two words. I'm screwed.

**30 minutes later**

I honestly never thought I would see this day. The day when I would be cornered by a MASSIVE crowd of fan girls who were touching any part of me they could get. I was currently in a halfway torn off shirt, leaving half of my chest showing, covered in blood from the nose-bleeds that followed, and I had somehow lost my shoes...don't ask me, I honestly don't know. And my crowd stretched for 15 miles all around me. Well...that was the estimated guess I had made when I tried to jump over the crowd 15 minutes ago. Kami knows how many more obsessive and downright creepy fan girls had joined the attacking horde.

The cause of all this you may ask... The goddamn necklace that okaa-san had left for me. Sighing, I remained in my hunched position as the line to try the necklace moved on. I was about an inch away from Katon: Gokaku no justu-ing them all.

Of course, whoever was up there decided to have more of a laugh and sent another wave of squealing, downright ANNOYING fan girls my way. Most of whom had apparently NEVER heard the term PRIVATE SPACE! '_Menduksei.' _

'_**So then why the hell are we putting up with it?'**_

'_Hn. Because it would look bad on my probation record if I blow them to bits.'_

'_**BAKA! Just use your transportation jutsu! Jeez... and they call you a prodigy...'**_

I growled mentally at my inner. Didn't the Dobe realise that these are VILLAGERS who complain if too much ninjutsu is used around them!

'_**You do realise you just called yourself a Dobe right baka?'**_

'_Hn .You do realise you just called yourself a Baka, Teme?'_

'_**You do realise you just called yourself a ...'**_

'_ENOUGH! This is pointless and futile. Get. LOST!'_

'_**You sure you want that? I mean...here comes sexy S-A-K-U-R-A.'**_

My head snapped up ad I caught sight of a pink mop of hair bobbing its way to the front of the crowd. I got a mental image of her on top of **Gaara **and my eyes bled red once more for the morning. Well, by now it was probably afternoon...

"OkAY! Sorry! Sorry! OW! WATCH WHERE YOU PUT YOUR FREAKIN FEET! LET. ME. THROUGH!" Sakura emerged from the raging crowd with a huff. I took in her appearance and red cheeks, my eyes returning to onyx as a smirk made its way onto my face.

'_**DAMNNN...Kiba was right! She is HOT!'**_

'_You're disgusting.' _I retaliated. Unbeknownst to me, a look of disgust etched itself into my face. Sakura took a step back, shock clearly shown on her face. "Sasuke?"

And at the sound of her voice came all the jealousy, flooding my senses till I finally snapped. "_What?" _I hissed, for once aware of the transition from onyx to scarlet orbs. She flinched then tensed, a storm of rage trapped within her emerald eyes.

She opened her mouth as if to retort, then closed it, instead choosing to glare at the now stock still fan girls. "What are you still DOING HERE? GET LOST!" The crowd seemed to have snapped something in her for not a moment later, she rounded on me, her glare never once diminishing.

"And YOU! What the HELL is wrong with you Uchiha? I save your ass and all you can say is WHAT? You listen to me you son of a gun, you better get that sick out your ass or I swear to you I'll have no problem doing so myself. And I warn you, it is going to be excruciatingly painful." Her normally melodious voice was laced with a deadly calm, and her eyes promised torture.

'_**Hmmm..WELL DONE Mr. Uchiha! YOU'VE SUCCEEDED IN...shortening our life span.**__' _Inner Sasuke finished dully.

'_HN. I have EVERY right to be angry! Who the hell does she think she is to BARGE INTO my life again, bring back all these __**pathetic **__USELESS feelings, make me realise that I GODDAMN LOVE HER and then have me go through the whole ordeal of seeing her ON TOP ANOTHER MAN!'_

'_**Wow... You're right, we should be pissed...Erm...Was it just me or did you just say that you love her?'**_

I froze as waves of realisation rolled over me... I love her? I _love _her? I _LOVE _Haruno Sakura? I was nearing a state of panic at the thought when I realised I was surrounded by complete silence.

'_Hn...where did the things go?' _I asked grimly, half expecting to hear a burst of squeals from those bloody irritating fan girls.

'_**Sakura took care of it.' **_My inner stated, giving me a mental nudge.

I smirked from the joy of it all, not having to deal with fan girls and what not. And then my mood plummeted drastically when I realised that I had to meet up with everyone later to go clubbing...I mean EVERYONE. Including my fractious pink haired kunoichi who was, at the moment; I smirked at the devious idea I was forming, peeved with me.

_********__Intermission_

I shrugged on my navy blue suit jacket and glanced at myself in the mirror. Rumpling my red shirt a bit more and opening the top two buttons, I then ensured that my favourite black jeans couldn't be pulled down by rabid fan girls and glanced at myself in the mirror. '_**We took that stick out of our ass right?'**_

Rolling my eyes, I smirked at my reflection, threw a random rock 'n roll sign, and headed out the door.

'_Party Time.'_

**5 minutes later**

"HURRY UP TEME! We're gonna be LATEE...HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" I smirked as the Dobe's jaw literally hit the ground. "You...You...You actually look...don't hold this against me Teme...but you look HOT!"

I slapped my forehead, the corners of my lips twitching wildly as I unsuccessfully fought down a grin. Settling for a snicker, I took in his appearance. Well well well... looks like the Dobe knows how to clean up. His black jeans drew attention due to the chains hanging from it and his black muscle shirt was, of course, worn under his favourite black leather jacket. **(ChibiTennie-chan: **That visual was for you Hina-hime ;D Please don't faint on mee =P**)**

"Hn. As if I would ever let this go." I retorted, a mischievous smirk making its way to my lips.

I swear the Dobe was freaking out. "OH MY GOD SASUKE TOOK THE STICK OUT OF HIS A..." He was cut off by the punch I landed on his jaw. I didn't hit him too hard. I mean it's already so hard for him to get a girl much less if he tried to flirt with a swollen jaw.

**Inner Sasuke stared in utter bewilderment. **_**'Oh my Kami-sama. He really did take out the stick.'**_

'_HN. Would you STOP with the stick up my ass comments! I GET it!' _Unconsciously, I ran a hand through my already messy locks.

Thud.

I spun around, searching for the source of the noise. In less than a few seconds I, unfortunately, spotted it. There was a girl lying unconscious on the sidewalk the Dobe and I had just passed.

"Who do you think she fainted for?" Naruto asked, his signature mischievous grin already in place.

"Definitely me." I said, crouching next to the familiar figure. "I know her."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up in unbelieving question. "Teme was actually socialising? IMPOSSIBLE!"

I rolled my eyes at him and lifted the unconscious Kitsune. Her chestnut hair spilled over her elegant features and I couldn't help but brush away some stray strands from her face. She looked STUNNING. But that didn't matter because I had a beautiful cherry blossom in my heart already. It didn't matter. Did it?

Confused by the sudden on rush of emotions, I barely realised it when two girls ran up to me and removed her from my grasp. I looked up to find Naruto watching me oddly.

"Ok Teme. I'll let you off tonight but tomorrow you are going to explain to me what the HELL just went on. Now COME ON! WE'RE LATEE!" And having said so, I was unceremoniously dragged to the club by my bond brother.

"THE SIXTH HOKAGE HAS ARRIVED! Let's PARTY!" Shaking my head in an attempt to get rid of the buzzing created by Naruto's annoyingly loud proclamation, I scanned the crowd, searching for a certain pink haired beauty. Instead, I caught sight of her annoying blonde best friend...no, not Naruto, the OTHER annoying blonde, weaving her way through the dancing crowd and swiftly approaching us.

'_Hn...It makes you wonder exactly HOW many times she's been clubbing.'_

"HEYYY! Welcome to the party guys!" Ino grinned at us then hurriedly made her way towards an intoxicated Shikamaru who was dancing with a girl who had seemingly lost half of her clothes. Shaking my head to rid myself of the unnecessary, disturbing images that no man should ever have to see, I once again looked for my little green eyed monster. _'WHAT THE HELL?' _

'_**Well at least we found her...' **_My inner stated almost blandly.

'_I don't get this. Really...it's like she's close to every single guy out there...'_

'_**Hmmm...Is this jealousy I hear?'**_

'_SHUT. UP.'_

'_**You just told yourself to...'**_

'_URUSAI!'_

I jerked my head in the opposite direction of a VERY sexy, VERY tempting Sakura...dancing with yet ANOTHER man..._'Hn. Enough's enough. Two can play that game Haruno Sakura... Kitsune.'_

I registered the arrival of said brunette through my haze of jealousy. '_Hn. She can't be the one having all he fun..'_

Smirking, I made my way across the room to the innocently unaware girl sitting by the bar.

"Hn. Are you feeling better?" I asked, in reference to her earlier collapse.

Midnight blue eyes glanced up in surprise. A smile quickly made its way to her red lips. "Sasuke! Yea I'm fine! Thanks for catching me! My friends told me about it." She said, in answer to my questioningly raised eyebrows.

"Hn. Glad to know...Would you like to dance?" The corners of my lips twitched madly as Kitsune held on to the bar table to avoid falling off her stool. "I'll take that as a yes?"

'_She's so amusing. I could just stand here and look at her expressions all day.'_

'_**Ummm...HELLO! You're not supposed to feel like this dude! OI vey...Inner Sakura is gonna KILL me...'**_

Tuning out my inner, I offered my hand in invitation, smiling slightly when she slipped her tiny hand into mine. I had the perfect dance spot in mind. Leading the way, I paused next to a dancing pinkette and had the pleasure of seeing her stop dancing abruptly as I began to move to the upbeat rhythm of _**Poker Face.**_ Kitsune was a surprisingly amazing dancer. We moved well together, but it wasn't _perfect_...it didn't feel _right_. But I had fun for the first time in five years...and that was sure as HELL saying something.

As the song ended, I looked around for Sakura, not noticing when she had left midway through the song. I smirked mischievously, spotting her by the bar...glaring holes into Kitsune. "I'm going to get a drink." Once Kitsune acknowledged me with a nod, I strolled casually towards Sakura...who had yet to realise I was right beside her.

"Looking for someone?" I asked, unable to keep the smugness from my voice.

Thud.

She fell off the stool. She really did. And I did something I hadn't done in thirteen years. "Hahaha!" I couldn't help the light laugh that bubbled out of my chest. Her innocent emerald eyes glanced up at me in surprise and I couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Sakura sprawled flat on her rear end.

"HUMPH!" She stood up quickly, nearly falling again in the process, and dusted her one strapped mini dress, the black of it contrasting beautifully with her pink locks. I looked at her from head to toe, taking in everything about her from the smokey silver and black eye shadow, to the red glossy lips, the big silver hoop earrings, and the silver hoop on her one strap, to the shortness of the dress and then the black, strappy, stilettos that came after and finally, the glittery blue nail polish on her toes that matched NOTHING she wore but was SO completely Sakura that completed her attire _perfectly_.

Noticing me looking at her, she smirked, a gesture that was so uncommon for Sakura that my smirk dropped with my jaw. "Like what you see Uchiha?" She asked, her voice sexily breathless from the dancing.

"Hn. Hell yea..." I swear she was going to fall off the stool again. My infamous smirk graced my features as her jaw fell open. Immediately claiming the seat beside her, I got myself a drink, waiting for her to recompose herself.

"You you you you t-took t-the s..."

"Stick out! HN! I _know_ already. Kami..." Rolling my eyes at the stuttering pinkette, I glanced at her curiously; resolving to be a little bit reserved so as to salvage whatever was left of my now completely demolished reputation as a stoic ruthless bastard.

' _**Why would you even WANT to keep a reputation like that?' **_

'_Hn...Keeps away the fan girls.'_

'_**Ermm...HELLO! WHERE were you this evening when we were ATTACKED by fan girls? All that goddamn reputation does is pique their interest. Girls LOVE a bad boy. No one really digs a goody two shoes...'**_

'_Hn...I really don't wanna know HOW you know this...but unfortunately you're making sense...'_

"_**AHA! THE UCHIHA SASUKE CONCEEDS! CALL THE RECORD BOOK COMPANY! Oh and dude...you might wanna stop staring at Sakura like that...I'm just sayin.'**_

I snapped out of my daze and noticed I was still staring at Sakura curiously. Her left eyebrow was twitching and she looked like she was holding back a slap.

I smirked. "Hmm...was there a reason you were glaring at Kitsune...or do you just randomly glare at kind hearted, beautiful, civilian girls?" I asked, regaining my train of thought. It was only afterwards that I registered that I described her as beautiful. Well she was... Her blue eyes shone clearly and held a kindness in them that drew you in. And her chestnut coloured hair was held in a clip, some strads left loose and hanging elegantly at the sides of her face. Her gold dress was knee length and flared out from her hips into a gentle wave. The halter top of the dress showed cleavage but she was still decent. She really was beautiful. But she couldn't touch my Cherry Blossom. Not in the long run.

But I don't think that Sakura knew that, seeing as she was currently sending pissed glares in my direction. **'**_**You're such a baka! You didn't even compliment her yet.'**_ I mentally glared my inner into silence and sent as close to a smile that I can give, in said glaring kunoichi's direction. When surprise won over pissed off on her expression, I made my move. "I don't think we should go outside."

Pink eyebrows rose at my sudden statement. "Why not?" Genuine curiosity laced her voice.

"Hn. The moon wouldn't stand a chance when compared to your beauty." Smirking slightly, I took a slow sip of my drink as I watched the emotions dance across her features. Shock. Shyness. Smugness. Then Shock again. The grand finale was the huge smile that played across her face and the gentle laughter that followed.

'_Hn. I changed my mind... I could spend forever watching __**her**__ expressions.' _

'_**HALLELOUJA! I'M SAVED! HAHA! Take that Inner Sakura! No bloodshed! WHOO! Sasuke I couldn't love you more right now!'**_

I shuddered mentally at my inner's proclamation of love. '_Hn. Isn't it creepy to love yourself?'_ Refocusing on the now talking Sakura, I caught the gist of what she was saying.

"...didn't know you had the ability to actually charm a girl." My cherry blossom said, with carefully measured flattery. I realised she wasn't going to let me into her life anytime too soon.

'_Hn. Well...time's all I've got.'_

"I'm an Uchiha. We're good at everything." Smirking, I rose from my stool, extending my hand to her flushed face, stopping an inch away from her lips. "Can I have this dance?" Her mouth flopped open for the umpteenth time tonight. Wow. I was really making an impression. Then, shaking her head a little, she giggled cutely and accepted my invitation, slipping a cool, petite, hand into mine. Suddenly, I looked around for Kitsune.

'_Hn, I may not be perfect at it, but my mother raised me as a gentleman. Screw you pathetic people who don't think I am. DON'T give me that look! I am. Whatever.' _Fed up of arguing with my imaginary audience and satisfied when I saw Kitsune talking with Naruto, I pulled Sakura into a gentle waltz as**Home by Chris Daughtry** began playing.

Onyx clashed with emerald. Those endless pools of warmth and happiness drew me in. I lost myself in the dance, mesmerised as I twirled her, not realising when we had moved to the open roofed area of the club.

Sakura lit in the starlight. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the angel in my arms, neither of us ever halting in our dance. We moved _perfectly. _

Pink hair swirling as she spun around me, the light fragrance of Cherry blossoms leaving its faint scent wafting through the air.

Onyx momentarily concealed. I closed my eyes as I held her and the last beats of the song played. Halting her with a dip, we stared at each other for a while.

"I'm home." I whispered, softly.

Her lips quirked upwards in a sad smile as I pulled her upright. "But it's a bit too late Sasuke-kun. Too much has been done, and too little said. To me, you've didn't come home. And I don't think you can." And having said so, my cherry blossom left my arms and exited the club, never once looking back.

It took me a few moments to realise that she had called me Sasuke-_kun_. '_I did come back Sakura. The boy you knew never left. I...There's too much to repent for. But it's all because of this damn secret.'_

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I walked past the staring crowd near to where we were dancing. It seemed like Sakura and I got quite a bit of attention. I looked in the corner of the club on my way out and saw my bond brother's jaw still hanging open. Allowing myself a smirk, I exited the club.

'_Hn. Let's just take a trip down memory lane while I'm at it.' _And having thought so, I began my trip to the bench. _The_ bench. Sighing as I arrived, I scanned the area...only to see Sakura stooping over a blood covered body.

In a second I was at her side. "What the _hell _happened?" Her face was stony and suppressed rage showed clearly in sharp green orbs. Then she wasn't beside me, but about twelve meters away, standing next to a thick area of trees

'_HN. She's damn fast I'll give her that.'_

"ACK! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! The dude was just lying there all DEAD! I mean there WAS still a bit of drool coming out his mouth..._worst _night guard I've ever seen if...you ...ask me. ALL RIGH...!"

That was when I recognised the very familiar voice of Suigetsu. Slapping a palm to my forehead, I moved to Sakura's side, quickly releasing her death grip on Suigetsu's neck. Poor guy. He was going to have to get that treated.

"DON'T interrupt me Sasuke! THIS BLODDY SON OF A GUN KILLED GENMA! I'M GONNA ILL HIM! ACTUALLY I'M GONNA RIP HIS EYEBALLS OUT AND REPLACE THEM WITH HIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR TESTICLES!" **(ChibiTennie-chan:** Wow. I did NOT mean for that to sound so bad but...Oh well...hahaha! =D**)**

I caught a lunging Sakura by her midsection and held onto her as she kicked and lashed out wildly, trying to get her powerful grip on any part of Suigetsu. And _damn_ she was strong. A large shadow emerged beside a still coughing Suigetsu.

"Juugo." I acknowledged him with a nod and turned my head, already awaiting the apperance of the last figure.

Sakura went limp in my arms. I held her gently, easing my grip around her waist, so as to not form any unnecessary bruises. "Karin." I acknowledged, not even tempted to raise my head. She was the one person I was dreading to see.

'_Ugh...How the hell did I put up with her for so long?'_

' '_**Cuz you placed Sakura's face in front of hers every time? That and you had to. You could not disobey...'**_

'_Hn. This is insane. We can't even think it.'_

"Sasuke...who's the pink haired bitch clinging to my man?" Karin demanded, hand already in place on her hip. I rolled my eyes, grateful when Sakura raised her head and stood fully. Shaking my hand to get the blood flowing once more, I was only half surprised with her reply.

"He's not your man. But neither is he mine." She half turned towards me, giving me a perfect view of the sorrow eating at her soul. "I lost my man a good few years back." My heart plummeted. What felt like a stone, was clunking its way down to my stomach...and settling there. She could never love me. And it was all because of _**that.**_

Seemingly remembering what she was doing before, she snapped her head in Suigetsu's direction. "You may be telling the truth, but I'm not a trained interrogator. " Here she smirked cruelly, an expression that did not quite suit Sakura's gentle features, yet showed the dankness that had tainted her beautiful soul.

But I wasn't focusing on my cherry blossom at the moment. I vaguely registered her scooping all three persons into her arms and carrying them with apparent ease after they had collapsed from a genjutsu she had placed on them. My mind was currently a storming war and barrage of rage, everything entering my vision, tinged red.

It was all because of **that**. My love? Unwilling to reciprocate. Actually, unwilling to allow herself to love me at all. My comrades? Shun me. My name? Tainted black. And my life? Ruined. _**Ruined**_. And tonight, that was ending.

'_HN.I am bloody SICK o this shit. I don't give a damn about the pain.'_

'_**Umm...Sasuke are you sure? You know what you'll have to go through right?'**_

I smirked lightly. '_Hn. I'm an Uchiha, I can take it.'_

**Tsunade's Office**

The door slammed open to reveal a half awake Hokage, hurriedly attempting to hide the various sake bottles under her desk. I had gotten caught in a storm on my way hair, and was currently dripping on the wooden floors.

"What the hell are you doing here Uchiha? You better have a _damn _good reason." She hissed, then gestured to the chair opposite her. "But seeing your condition, I suppose you do. Care to elaborate?"

"Hn. Sakura found a night guard dead at the gates. She said it was Genma. She took three associates of mine to the interrogation unit." I was watching her full in the face, cringing when I saw the utter sorrow and rage in her honey coloured eyes. Taking a deep breath, she gestured me onward.

"I assume that is not all Sasuke. Your eyes hold a darkness of something eating at your soul." I glanced at the woman in surprise. She had read me like an open book.

Casting my eyes downwards, I considered what I was about to do.

'_**It has to end Sasuke. Let's finish this once and for all. Do it.'**_

Determination jolted through my body and I met the Hokage's eyes levelly.

"How would you like to know the reason I left Konoha?"

**End Sasuke's POV**

**YAY!Well it's DONE at last! Teehee. Cliffie's are awesome aren't they? =P No? Well, they are for me! =D Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm Going away for a few weeks so I won't be able to update, but you can look out for the next chapter on either the 29****th**** or 30****th**** of August kay! Love you all!**

_**Special Thanks To:**_

_Twisted Musalih__- __**Thanks so much for your review! **_

_Hina hime- __**OF course yew do hina…it's YEW! =P teehee. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! xD**_

_.__- __**heehee…yea…well SHE'S AN UCHIHA! They're BLUNT! Hahahaha! Trust me I'm workin on it! Hahaha! Thanks for the review! =D**_

_dattebayo4321__-__** Hahaha! Awww…Thank you! You're so sweet! :D**_

_Saki Hanajima x__- __**Teehee? I'm workin on that! I Promise DATTEBAYO! ;D teehee! Thankies for the review! =D**_

_SilverEyeShinobi__- __**meep. *gulps and hides behind couch* heehee? Wellllll at least its up? Ahhhhh! *runs for ma life* THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWWS! =D**_

_Katarina Wolffe__- __***rubs back of ma head sheepishly* Erm….teeheehee? DON'T LET THE MONGOL HORDE OUT! *runs for life again* THANK YEWW FOR THE REVIEWSS! =D**_

**Well peoplez! Till next time! =D Make me proud and review ne? =D HUGS AND COOKIES TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! :D**


End file.
